Contradiccion 1
by gioconda91
Summary: Tras la muerte de Graham a manos de si misma, Regina decide visitar su tumba una noche de tormenta en la que los remordimientos no le dejan conciliar el sueño. Allí se encontrará con quien menos esperaba. Historia corta, que no pretende superar los tres capitulos... espero XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Contradicción**

Capitulo 1: Querido Graham

Graham había muerto. Eso era sin lugar a dudas una sentencia. Solo habían transcurrido un par de días, pero allí estaba su cama vacía una noche más, recordándole lo sucedido. Estaba muerto por su culpa… debido a uno de sus ataques de ira, había sujetado el corazón del Sheriff entre sus manos y lo había presionado hasta reducirlo a cenizas.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otro de sus súbditos, a la Reina Malvada le habría sido indiferente, pero Graham era, además, su amante. Él había sido durante largos años quien calentaba su cama en las noches, quien le robaba besos furtivos en la mañana antes de irse aunque no estuviese permitido… él era quien la miraba con adoración y aunque el sentimiento no era de la misma manera correspondido, él era suyo, y perderlo suponía más de lo que había imaginado.

Aunque Regina seguía sin sentir nada, con Graham, al menos, podía cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era Daniel quien la besaba, que era el palafrenero quien le acariciaba… ahora no tenía ni eso. Los tres únicos sentimientos en su corazón eran el amor por su hijo, el odio profundo por Emma Swan y el temor a que ésta última le arrebatara a su hijo Henry.

No había asistido a su entierro aquella mañana, seguramente los demás estaban sorprendidos por su ausencia, pero le traía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, ahora debían ser las 1:00 de la mañana. Había intentado dormir, pero los remordimientos no le dejaban conciliar el sueño. Al contrario de los que otros pensaban, Regina tenía demasiadas emociones, tantas que el hecho de no poder enfrentar esas emociones, le había hecho fría, distante… se había ido alejando de todos y las relaciones habían sido exclusivamente profesionales, excepto con Graham. Al cazador le había permitido recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, besarlo con sus propios labios, incluso profanarlo de la manera más mundana y humana posible, y para la reina nadie, nadie en aquel pueblo, podría estar a su altura. Mientras pensaba en ello, la imagen de Emma Swan atravesó su mente. Chasqueó la lengua como si la tuviese delante y negó con rotundidad. Emma era su enemiga y la odiaba… ¿la odiaba? No sabría decirlo exactamente. La primera vez que la vio, sintió que la había echado de menos, su corazón se desbocó, ese órgano que hasta aquel momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, había estado en silencio. La había echado de menos porque durante muchos años había deseado tanto que apareciese alguien que rompiese la rutina y supo en seguida que esa sería Swan. En realidad la admiraba y ese era un sentimiento que ya había reconocido y se había guardado en lo más profundo de su armario, cuando se atrevió a comprarse un pantalón vaquero para parecerse más a ella. Le gustaba al mismo tiempo que le repelía su perfume… le gustaba percibirlo en los informes, pero no así en la ropa de su hijo Henry, porque eso lo hacía más suyo. Tenía tantos sentimientos contrarios con respecto a Emma Swan. Había soñado con ahogarla con sus propias manos, pero también había soñado que Emma la besaba. Fue solo una vez, hacía apenas una semana pero aun recordaba la sensación placentera con la que había despertado.

No había tomado el coche, el cementerio no estaba lejos y prefería ir a pie. Quería ir a la cripta y estar cerca de su padre… a veces eso la tranquilizaba porque sabía que aun habiéndole traicionado, su padre ya la había perdonado, estuviese donde estuviese. No obstante en el último momento cambió de dirección. A unos 500 metros de su cripta había una tumba nueva, reciente y Regina supo que era la de Graham. Se detuvo en frente y sintió que los remordimientos regresaban, tembló y se dejó llevar; no detuvo sus gritos ni el llanto y la rabia que la forzó a golpear la arena húmeda. Unos rayos cruzaron amenazadoramente el cielo y la luz le descubrió la figura de alguien, unos pasos más allá, justo en frente de la alcaldesa. Regina disimuló su turbación y como pudo se puso en pie, estoicamente. Un nuevo rayo cruzó el cielo y su mirada reconoció los ojos verdes de Emma Swan. Tragó saliva, estaba asustada.

-¡¿Le matas y luego le lloras?!.- Emma gritó acercándose a ella como una furia. Regina dio unos pasos atrás.

-Yo no le maté, ¿en qué te basas para culparme?.- Escupió molesta. Emma lo sabía, no podía mentirle, tenía ese maldito don. Y de repente la culpabilidad le azotó haciendo que sus ojos dejaran de enfrentar los de la rubia.

\- No te entiendo, Regina. ¿Si lo amabas por qué lo hiciste?.- Emma estaba a uno pasos de ella y Regina sentía sus ojos interrogantes sobre ella.

\- No lo amaba. ¡Pero era mío!.- Chilló molesta y disgustada consigo misma. Sabía que todo estaba mal, que las personas no eran posesiones, pero como la Reina Malvada, es así como debía ser, como se obtenía el respeto.

\- Eres egoísta, tanto que me sorprende que tengas un hijo tan generoso como Henry.- Escupió la rubia. Su mirada sin embargo se endulzó.- Y a veces eres misteriosa, desearía poder abrirte como un libro y leerte. – Se acercó a ella bajo la luna, ahora el cielo estaba despejado, pero el viento y la humedad anunciaban una próxima lluvia. Su mano se posó con timidez en el hombro de la morena y esta no se apartó para sorpresa de la lluvia. Se atrevió a dar un paso más allá y la abrazó, fue un instinto compasivo pero también fue un instinto egoísta. El abrazo fue extraño, cálido, placido, dulce, tímido, posesivo y revelador a juzgar por la humedad que ambas sintieron en su centro. Hasta sus miradas se cruzaron y fue como si se leyesen las mentes. Ambas acababan de comprender que se sentían muy atraídas, que sus cuerpos se llamaban irremediablemente y ahora que se habían acercado al máximo, sus poros gritaban deseando más.

\- ¡Estás loca!.- Y la morena se liberó del abrazo aturdida. - ¿Qué demonios te crees?.- Y su mirada bajó a la mano que aun sostenía la suya fuertemente.

\- Regina… no entiendo nada, pero…- No sabía qué decir, como justificar nada de aquello, lo único que quería era abrazarla, besarla, incluso poseerla, aunque a Emma jamás le había atraído ninguna mujer antes… pero ella… su cuerpo era quien la deseaba… era química o magia… no estaba segura. No podía aguantar más, se estaba volviendo loca… solo podía mirar a sus labios, rojos y perfectos adornados con aquella misteriosa cicatriz. Dio unos pasos amenazadores y lentamente acercó sus labios a los de la alcaldesa. Los ojos de la morena estaban llenos de pánico, de incredulidad, pero su cuerpo se dejó llevar y sus labios se encontraron primero tímidos, casi como se besaran el aire se rozaron una y otra vez, estratégicamente, hasta que la lengua de Emma rozó el labio inferior de la alcaldesa. Entonces fue como si la sangre se le agolpara en sus mejillas y el calor fuera insoportable, necesitaba sentirla más. Se precipitó, casi chocando enfurecida, llena de pasión alocada, con los labios de Emma. La rubia respondió con igual intensidad sintiendo como la lengua de la alcaldesa penetraba en su boca, tremendamente posesiva y eso la excitó tanto que su mente se rebeló recordando que era la Reina Malvada y que lo que estaba haciendo tenía que terminar. La apartó bruscamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: "Cuando conozco a mi enemigo tan bien como para derrotarle, le quiero. Y entonces, cuando le quiero, le destruyo." Los juegos de Ender.**

Ya no podía detenerse, deseaba poseerla… pero el empujón de Emma la dejó crispada. ¿Estaba jugando con ella? Cuando observó a la rubia, confusa, ésta le devolvió una mirada imprecisa.

-Esto no… no está bien.- Murmuró la rubia avergonzada, mirando sus manos.

-Está bien que lo digas, ¡puesto que empezaste tú!.-Le gritó la morena molesta. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cripta donde su padre estaba enterrado. En ese preciso momento, la lluvia comenzó a caer, primero tímida y luego con mucha más virulencia.

Regina no entendía nada. Todo era irreal, era increíble que la única persona que la hacía sentir un deseo tan fuerte fuera una mujer y encima fuese Emma Swan. La había dejado atrás, donde Graham seguía enterrado, prefiriendo ignorar lo sucedido. ¿Es qué no había ningún hombre en Storybrook que le hiciera sentir tales deseos carnales? Empezó a pensar en los posibles candidatos, y su rostro se encogió de horror tan solo de imaginarse con ellos. Ninguno estaba a la altura… ninguno excepto Emma, la nueva Sheriff e imaginarse haciendo el amor con ella no hizo sino acrecentar sus deseos y volvió a sentir la humedad entre sus piernas por segunda vez. Musitó una palabrota irritada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Si Emma no la hubiese besado, jamás habrían descubierto que se atraían y se deseaban. Ella creía que conocía a Emma, pero lo cierto es que no dejaba nunca de sorprenderla y eso, pensó con una sonrisa picara, le encantaba. Se sentó y miró la tumba de su padre, iba a hablar, cuando unos golpes la hicieron incorporarse con velocidad.

-¿Puedo?.- La voz de Emma se escuchó tímida al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Márchate!.- Gritó Regina irritada. Deseaba seguir con aquello, pero por otro lado, quería que la rubia se alejase de allí y olvidase todo.

\- Creo que te debo una disculpa, Regina.- Hizo una breve pausa.- No debí hacer eso, no sé en qué estaba pensando.- Su voz sonaba terriblemente apenada y a la alcaldesa de repente le invadió un sentimiento harto olvidado, compasión.

\- Tranquila, señorita Swan, ha sido solo un beso, ni siquiera digno de recordar.- Sabía que no había sido la mejor manera de contestar, pero al oír los pasos de Emma alejándose, se dio por satisfecha.

¿Había sido sólo un beso? ¿Ni siquiera digno de recordar? Emma no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras dichas con mucha crueldad mientras se dirigía hacía su coche. Ella lo había sentido, ¡ambas lo había hecho!, Emma lo sabía, la atracción era mutua y el deseo palpable. ¿Cómo podía decir que era "sólo un beso"? ¿Cómo podía decir que no era digno de recordar? Se detuvo de repente, cuando la tumba de Graham quedó de nuevo frente a ella. Su cara se crispó presa de la ira y la rabia ¡Ni hablar! No iba a permitir que Regina se saliera con la suya, tenía que detenerla por su crimen, no podía quedar impune una vez más. Minutos después y como una fiera, abrió la puerta de la cripta, Regina estaba medio adormilada, sobre la tumba de su padre... no, no era adormilada, tenía los ojos hinchados y el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¡Tengo que detenerte!.- Dijo Emma con menos ímpetu de lo planeado, verla así le había desarmado. Regina alzó una ceja.- Por el asesinato del Sheriff Graham. – Finalizó.

\- ¿Tiene pruebas de esa grave acusación?.-Regina se levantó amenazadora.- Verá, señorita Swan, no estaba con él en el momento de su muerte, es más, era usted la que estaba con él; fue una muerte natural, su corazón se paró. Escuché el informe del forense de los labios del propio forense.- Emma se dispuso a detenerla igualmente.

\- En tal caso, la detengo por golpear a un agente de la ley. – Sonriendo victoriosa, Emma se situó detrás de ella para ponerle las esposas.

Al tomarla por las manos con fuerza, Regina forcejeó molesta y sus cuerpos se pegaron con la lucha. Sintió los pechos de Emma en su espalda, una de sus piernas se había colocado entre las suyas, apretando sus nalgas. Regina suspiró, necesitaba un hombre ¡Ya! o acabarían haciendo alguna locura. Regina forcejeó una segunda vez, haciendo que el muslo de Emma se apretara más contra ella. La morena no pudo evitar gemir, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba invadir por aquella sensación tan placentera. Emma gimió de vuelta, sintiéndose enormemente excitada también. La oprimió contra la pared, haciendo que Regina quedase atrapada y haciendo que ésta volviese a gemir. Emma sonrió perversa, parecía ser que a la Reina Malvada le gustaba que la dominaran, pensó sorprendida por su descubrimiento.

-Ves como lo sientes, te atraigo, Regina. – Regina abrió los ojos molesta, y chasqueó la lengua.

De nuevo la Reina malvada forcejeó y Emma supo que no podría con ella mucho tiempo. De vez en cuando las nalgas de la morena rozaban su parte más intima y Emma contenía los gemidos a duras penas. Si las guerras eran así, ya podrían durar toda la vida. El cuello de Regina incitaba a ser mordido, chupado, lamido… y Emma se dejó llevar por el deseo de escucharla gemir más y más. Lamió primero lentamente toda la yugular y parte de la oreja, haciendo que Regina contuviese el aliento temblorosa y gimiera de una forma mucho más gutural que antes. Emma mordió luego sin presionar, en su nuca, provocando que la alcaldesa se arquease y gimoteara de nuevo. La morena no podría aguantar más, le dolía incluso su bajo vientre debido a la excitación, y mientras cavilaba esto, Emma pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque una mano vigorosa y algo furiosa, se coló en su pantalón. Desde detrás, Emma la intentaba penetrar y su mano resbalaba con la humedad, haciendo que el punto más sensible de la Alcaldesa se endureciese y creciese con cada roce. Emma se concentró en penetrarla, mientras seguía besando su cuello y oyéndola gemir. Ahora si sentía que Regina era suya, ahora si entendía lo que significaba querer poseer algo de verdad. Cada vez era más excitante, más aventurado y Regina no la había detenido. Estaba tan húmeda, que la sola idea de saber que ella misma provocaba eso en la Reina Malvada, le hizo desear investigar más con la mano libre, que había permanecido casta, en la cintura de la morena. Se aventuró por debajo de su camisa que había quedado fuera de su pantalón y le desabrochó el sujetador. No le quitó la camisa, no tuvo paciencia, simplemente apretó lujuriosa los pechos de Regina, le sorprendió su suavidad, su pezón endurecido y el tamaño, perfecto para sus manos. Regina no dejaba de gemir y se convulsionaba como si estuviera poseída y bailara una danza bajo la luna. Sus manos de repente se apoyaron en la pared y con fuerza se impulsó hacia atrás, haciendo que Emma cállese al suelo. Emma la miró desde su nueva postura confusa, aun estimulada por aquel afán de poseerla, y Regina tenía la misma cara de deseo expectante. No se hizo esperar, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Emma, cara a cara y la golpeó, le dio un sonoro cachete y luego la besó, con furia, con impaciencia. Agarró la mano derecha de la rubia y la llevó a su entrepierna, obligando a Emma a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes. Regina enseguida se arqueó y Emma abrió los ojos excitada, ver la cara de Regina no tenía precio, ver como se tocaba los pechos, como apretaba sus pezones entre los dedos, ver como su lengua humedecía una y otra vez sus rojos labios… ¡dios mío, iba a correrse! Tan solo con el roce que la Reina Malvada había ejercido sobre su intimidad, Emma había explotado y ahora era la alcaldesa quien se convulsionaba y gritaba, mordiéndose los labios de puro placer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora: Al final no sé si terminarlo aquí o continuar. ¿Qué opináis? Si lo dejo aquí, empezaré uno nuevo y admito sugerencias sobre lo que os gustaría que pasara. Besos y gracias a los que me leen.**

 **Capítulo 3: "You make me feel so alive"**

Una noche más llegaba a Storybrook y Regina, sentada en un banco del parque, observó cómo el cielo estaba anaranjado y por experiencia sabía que las madrugadas que empezaban así, acababan en lluvia. Lluvias que anticipaban el comienzo del invierno. Debían ser ya las 13 y todo el pueblo dormía, menos ella y la mujer que acababa de sentarse a su lado.

-Buenas noches, Regi.- Emma levantó la ceja mirándola desafiante.

-¿Vienes con ganas de guerra?.- Regina levantó una ceja a modo de advertencia a lo que Emma respondió alzando las manos en son de paz.

-¿Llevas esperándome mucho tiempo?.-Preguntó preocupada.

-No me mires, mira al frente.-Le regañó Regina sin volverse para mirarla.

-¡Venga ya! No nos verá nadie. – Respondió la rubia divertida, mientras le daba un furtivo beso en el cachete.

Regina la miró como si fuera a petrificarla. Emma reculeó asustada. Sabía de lo que Regina era capaz y aun así no podía dejar de buscar su compañía. Habían sido en pocas ocasiones que se podían contar con una sola mano, y de manera furtiva, como si fuesen dos delincuentes. El encuentro sexual de la primera vez, jamás se había vuelto a repetir. A veces cuando el estar juntas era demasiado doloroso e insoportable para ellas, se despedían antes.

La segunda vez que se vieron, fue en el mismo lugar, la cripta. Unos meses más tarde y justo después de que Regina hubiese intentado envenenarla, Emma se presentó en la cripta. Sabía que la morena estaría allí, porque era en ese lugar donde lloraba por aquello que quería, y Emma sabía que estaría llorando por Henry. Al verla aparecer, Regina dio unos pasos atrás asustada y con razón. Emma ya la había atacado en el hospital y aunque habían acordado una tregua para salvar a Henry, sabía que la rubia venía por respuestas.

-¿Por qué?.- Ahí estaba la pregunta que había estado esperando.

Lo cierto es que Regina sabía la respuesta. Cuando ellas dos tuvieron su primer encuentro, Regina no era consciente de su verdadera identidad. Poco después lo supo, y le consumió el miedo. Emma era la única persona capaz de quitárselo todo, de quitarle su felicidad, de destruirla. Era la salvadora, así que se propuso destruirla antes.

Regresando al presente, Regina se relajó. Miró a la rubia, recordando todos los hechos que habían acontecido desde aquel primer encuentro y siendo consciente de lo diferente que era ahora su relación.

-Gracias por defenderme, lo cierto es que me ha sorprendido que me creyeses cuando dije que no había matado a Archie. – Le dijo Regina mirándola por fin.

-Últimamente he tenido que hacerlo en varias ocasiones.- Respondió Emma burlona.

-Bueno, ahora tengo magia, puedo apañármelas sola.- Dijo Regina molesta y orgullosa.

-Sé que no la usarás con intención de hacer daño.-Sentenció la salvadora.

-Pero la usaré para que nadie me lo haga a mi.- Regina se frotó las manos, el frio arreciaba.

Emma la veía tan indefensa en ese momento. Desde que se había propuesto redimirse, a Emma se le antojaba una persona frágil, hermosa, intocable y la defendería siempre, incluso por encima de su propia vida. Abandonó el banco de al lado y con un gesto de la mano, hizo que una Regina sorprendida y dudosa le cediera un hueco, no sin antes asegurarse que no había nadie mirando. Se sentó y tímidamente puso un brazo por encima del hombro de Regina, atrayéndola hacia ella.

-¿Qué cree que hace señorita Swan, creí que había quedado claro que este tipo de gestos…?.- Emma la silenció con un beso casto en los labios, separándose rápidamente cuando temió haber sido demasiado atrevida.

-Definitivamente vienes con ganas de guerra.- La alcaldesa quiso sonar divertida, pero sonó demasiado sensual y Emma la atravesó con la mirada.

Ahora tenía calor, le sobraba el abrigo. Sin decir más, la morena se levantó, era hora de irse. Emma la tomó de la mano y la miró suplicante. No podía permitir que se fuera ya… porque cada vez sus encuentros eran más breves y eso la atormentaba. Se pasaba sus horas libres solo esperando recibir el mensaje de Regina, aunque sus encuentros se redujesen a uno al mes. No os equivoquéis, se veían en el día a día, pero su relación era profesional, distante y fría. Regina se aseguraba de disimular bien, al menos cuando había gente delante. Sus acercamientos se reducían a esos minutos furtivos, esos minutos especiales para ambas.

-No te vayas, necesito… te necesito.- Emma se sintió estúpida nada más decir aquello, porque su relación siempre había sido de camaradería, pero jamás se habían permitido aquellas confesiones de necesidad, amor, deseo… etc. Sentían y se dejaban llevar por esos sentimientos, pero nunca hablaban de ellos.

Regina la miraba con ojos abiertos como platos, impactada por sus palabras y aunque habían acordado no hablar de sentimientos, las palabras le habían resultado demasiado placenteras. Apartó la mano de Emma con suavidad y con una mirada cargada de dulzura se alejó adentrándose en el bosque, no sin antes mirar a Emma una última vez incitándola a seguirla.

La rubia no tardó en salir tras ella, asegurándose de que nadie la veía. Una vez dentro del bosque no había rastro de Regina y Emma la llamó bajito. La morena salió de la espesura, frente a Emma. Estaba seria y su mirada era una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados de nuevo. Emma la hacía sentir así de viva. Se acercó a la rubia y alargo su mano derecha para acariciar su mejilla con dulzura.

-Eres muy especial para mi.-Las palabras de Regina y su caricia le hicieron cerrar los ojos extasiada.

Al verla sonrojada con los ojos cerrados, el impulso de la alcaldesa fue inmediato, la besó con pasión, una pasión contenida durante meses, motivada por el recuerdo de aquel primer encuentro. Emma no se lo esperaba y primero no supo responder, sin embargo cuando sintió que Regina abandonaba su boca, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la acercó besándola con frenesí. La lengua de Emma lamió los labios de la alcaldesa, haciendo que fuera presa de la lujuria. Le arrancó la camisa a la rubia, haciendo que saltaran todos sus botones. Se deshizo rápido del sujetador y la dejó desnuda de cintura para arriba. Emma la miró expectante y algo avergonzada. Regina besó su clavícula y la siguió dejando un rastro de besos dulces. Sus manos acariciaron sus pechos, provocando que la rubia temblara de pies a cabeza. La fue empujando suave hasta que tropezaron con el tronco de un gran roble. Emma arqueó una ceja esperando el próximo paso de la morena. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que sentía por la alcaldesa, la necesitaba, pero no era dependencia; cuando la tenía cerca era su debilidad, podía disimular su adoración ante la gente, pero cada vez era más difícil. Sin embargo en estos instantes, en las que podía abrazarla, tocarla, besarla era cuando se sentía viva, sentía las mariposas en su estomago y estas parecían que con su aleteo alzaban a Emma del suelo. Regina la besó con delicadeza, un beso que se fue haciendo más profundo, un beso en el que Emma pudo medir mentalmente el tamaño de los labios de la alcaldesa, su grosor, pudo testar su sabor que ya había olvidado pero que ahora resultaba tan familiar y pudo palpar con su lengua aquella misteriosa cicatriz. Por un momento pensó que la amaba, no como había amado al padre de Henry, sino con más profundidad, de una manera más espiritual y enérgica. Sin necesidad de palabras. Los gemidos eran sus palabras.

Regina besó su cuello, paseó su lengua tímidamente por sus pechos, dudosa pero curiosa, pues no se rendía fácilmente. Emma tembló cuando la morena succionó su pezón y lo acarició con la lengua con vehemencia. La humedad llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas. Regina debió oír sus pensamientos porque bajó sus pantalones y su braguitas en un arrebato, y comprobó con sus dedos temblorosos que Emma efectivamente la deseaba. La miró a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso, pero Emma no entendió bien el gesto, pensó que quería penetrarla, pero Regina se arrodilló y Emma abrió los ojos no dando crédito a lo que iba a ocurrir. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Quería dejar de mirar, si lo hacía explotaría con la sola visión de ver a Regina entre sus piernas.

La Reina Malvada no podía creer que fuese a hacerlo, pero lo deseaba, tenía sed y quería beber de ella, como si eso fuera la consumación de su poder sobre la Salvadora. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era Emma la poderosa, quien le había hecho cambiar a mejor, deseando cuando estaba a su lado, se mejor persona. Fue despacio, no porque tuviese ninguna duda, sino para demostrarse así misma que podía tener a Emma bajo su control, suspirando por ella. Besó sus muslos, mordió la parte interna de ellas y luego respiró lento y caliente sobre el centro de Emma, que seguía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Emma chasqueó la lengua cuando la lengua de Regina empezó a pasearse por sus ingles sin adentrarse, estaba torturándola, lo sabía. Típico de Regina, cuando volvió a sentir la respiración de la morena, no pudo contener su rebeldía y con sus manos empujó la cabeza de Regina, que se rió divertida y victoriosa. Luego la invadió el olor de Emma y quiso saborearlo, así que cedió al empuje y al fin su lengua lamió su clítoris, haciendo que las piernas de la rubia temblasen y perdiese la estabilidad, teniendo que soltar la cabeza de Regina y agarrándose a ambos lados del tronco. No se atrevía a abrir aun los ojos, pero cuando los lametones de la alcaldesa se fueron haciendo más frenéticos, no pudo contenerse y los abrió. La visión casi la hace desmayarse del calor repentino que sintió. Regina la miraba con sus ojos marrones, ahora más oscuros que nunca, llenos de deseo. Verla arrodillada ante ella la excitó sobre manera. Fantaseó con la idea de que al fin se sentía más poderosa que la Reina Malvada, que ahora era su esclava sexual y que a medida que corrían los minutos se iba haciendo más experta. Regina la penetró con su lengua y luego con sus dedos. Sabía que la rubia lo estaba disfrutando, pero para ella esta estaba siendo una experiencia increíble. Sus bragas estaban empapadas, y una de sus manos acariciaba su clítoris dentro de la ropa. Gemía sobre Emma y había perdido todo raciocinio. Explotó unos segundos antes que Emma, que llegó al orgasmo muy motivada por los gemidos de Regina.

La alcaldesa se había dejado caer en el suelo, muy cansada y con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Emma, que aun temblaba y permanecía de pie. Regina no entendía como podía sostenerse, como tampoco entendía qué estaba pasando con ellas. No quería pensar en ello, pero ahora no le resultaba tan fácil marcharse como si nada, como habían hecho en la primera ocasión. Ahora su cuerpo se negaba a soltarla y dejarla ir, hasta pensó por un momento pedirle que durmiese con ella, en la mansión, pero hacerlo supondría romper sus reglas silenciosas. Así que se vistieron calmadamente, con más lentitud de la normal y ambas se despidieron con un gesto tímido de sus manos. No hubo beso, no hubo abrazo… solo miradas cargadas de decepciones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: "With you in the middle"**

 **Unos meses después**

" _ **It's like I'm always causing problems, causing hell**_

 _ **I didn't mean to put you through this, I can tell**_

 _ **We're gonna sweep this under the carpet"**_

Encontrarnos de noche en el único lugar abierto a las 3 de la madrugada no estaba planeado. Era una noche fría, pero el viento estaba en calma. Emma acababa de entrar por la puerta, sacudiéndose para entrar en calor. La vio nada más levantar la vista. Regina estaba mirando las botellas de alcohol, cuando levantó los ojos para observar a la persona que acababa de entrar. Pero no hubo reacción, solo volvió su vista hastiada a los estantes con botellas de alcohol. Emma no tardó en llegar a su lado.

-Llevo meses esperando tu mensaje. – Emma se mordió la lengua, no debía haberle echado en cara nada, pero estaba mosqueada.

Regina no respondió. Solo se limitó a ignorarla, tomando un paquete de cervezas alemanas. Fue hacia la caja y pagó. Emma seguía parada junto a la nevera, no esperaba que en un momento como aquel, Regina pudiese ser tan cruel como para pasar de ella. Estaba muy irritada pero no entraba dentro del trato que les afectara.

-¿Vienes o no?.- Regina la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba parada junto a la salida y obviamente ya había pagado. Emma se la quedó mirando aliviada .- ¿No esperaras que me beba esto sola?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo, alzando el paquete de cervezas.

Regina subió a su mercedes, entregándole las cervezas a Emma antes, que subió al asiento del copiloto aun dudosa.

-¿Dónde vamos?.- Inquirió la rubia harta del halo de misterio de Regina.

-¿Importa ahora?.- Regina la miró con cierta tristeza. Emma solo se quedó mirando hacia fuera de su ventanilla con los ojos brillantes.

Durante el trayecto, permanecieron en silencio y el silencio no era bueno entre ellas. Se podía cortar la tensión, resultaba incomodo y además doloroso. Regina puso la radio y sonó "Middle" con sus primeros acordes. Casualmente una canción que le recordaba a ella. Apagó la radio y se removió incomoda.

-A mí me gusta.- Y diciendo esto, Emma volvió a encender la radio. Regina no dijo nada.- ¿Por cierto, desde cuando te gustan morenas?.- Alzó una ceja, solo quería animar a Regina y de paso distraerse ella también.

Regina se volvió para mirarla, con los ojos abiertos como plato, sin comprender. Emma levantó las cervezas con una mirada divertida. Regina puso los ojos en blanco y regresó la mirada a la carretera sería, con la sombra de la preocupación en su rostro.

-Se supone que te gustan a ti, ¿no?.- Preguntó Regina después de un rato, siguiéndole el juego con segundas.

Pero a Emma le resultó placentero saber que Regina recordaba sus gustos. Emma sonrió. Regina seguía rígida, sería y fría, concentrada en conducir y en mantener el incomodo silencio. Emma puso su mano sobre su muslo, dudosa y tímida, necesitaba tocarla, trasmitirle que la entendía, que también echaba de menos a Henry, que también deseaba venganza. La morena apretó más el volant _e_ , rígida por la tensión. Prefirió dejar el tema de Henry.

-Me alegra saber que recuerdas mis gustos.-Dijo dulcemente la rubia.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Swan.-Contestó Regina con rudeza.

-De nada va a servirte que te hagas la dura ahora, Regi.

-Deja de llamarme así.

-Si te encanta.- Emma intentaba aguantar la risa.

-Sí, tanto como a ti hacer que mi vida sea un infierno. – Las palabras de la alcaldesa sonaron llenas de rencor y dolor. Emma cerró los ojos. Ya había decidido no hablar de Henry, este era un momento para ellas dos, era el objetivo. El motivo de que estuviera despierta a las 3 de la mañana era su preocupación por su hijo, pero necesitaba despejarse y en su interior deseaba que esta noche ocurriese.

\- Nada de reproches.-Dijo mirándola a modo de advertencia.

Regina respiró profundamente y aparcó el coche, habían llegado hasta la linde del pueblo. Paró el motor y miró a Emma llena de rabia.

-Baja.- Ordenó la morena. Emma no podía creer que con una mirada consiguiera hacerla sentir tan pequeña, no quiso rechistar. Bajaron las dos y Regina se acercó a ella amenazadoramente. Estaba seria, imbuida por la preocupación y el estrés.

-Has intentado no solo quitarme a mi hijo, sino además alejarlo de mí definitivamente. Es fácil para ti, ¿Verdad Emma? Tú los tienes a todos contigo, tienes una familia, al pueblo de tu parte y a…- Regina se detuvo, iba a decir a Hook, pero nombrarlo sonaría a celos y a más reproches.

\- ¿Y a quién? ¿A Neal?.- Emma negó bajando la cabeza.- Desapareció, ¿recuerdas? Gracias por recordármelo, por cierto. Y a Henry… intentaba que ambas olvidásemos…

-¡Olvidar a mi hijo! ¡Es lo único que amo, señorita Swan!.- Gritó empujándola con el dedo.

-Quería decir que aquí no podemos hacer nada, hasta que no tengamos la habichuela mágica, tienes que relajarse, alcaldesa.- Dijo tristemente.

Regina sintió un dolor profundo que le pinchaba en su corazón. Estaba aterrada por no conocer el estado de su hijo y aterrada porque acababa de darse cuenta de que Emma amaba a Neal. No debería estar celosa… pero lo estaba, incluso de su propio hijo, porque ellos podían tener una relación normal con Emma. Ella, sin embargo, debía verla a escondidas, bajo unas reglas impuestas por ella misma para no sentir… pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil controlarse. Quería apretar su cuello y tener la sangre fría para acabar con su vida, porque así terminaba con esos sentimientos que no tenían ni pies ni cabezas. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Le iban a estallar la cabeza.

-Creo que esto no ha sido una buena idea.- Murmuró Regina, volviéndose hacia el coche. Estaba agobiada por el secuestro de Henry. La desesperación se apoderaba de ella.

\- ¿Por qué no nos tomamos las cervezas y hablamos de otras cosas?. A fin de cuentas no hemos hecho el trayecto en vano, ¿no?.- Emma sabía que necesitaban este momento de relax y Regina asintió comprendiendo que era ridículo a ver conducido hasta allí, y las cervezas se calentaban.

Regina encendió una pequeña hoguera en un claro del bosque, usando la magia y se sentaron en el suelo algo húmedo.

-¿Te dolió mucho?.-Después de un rato, Emma se atrevió a romper el silencio. Tomó un buche de su cerveza mirando a Regina curiosa.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Cuando Greg…- Regina abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un poco ofendida.

-Claro que me dolió, Emma. Si todas tus preguntas van a ser así de estúpidas….

-Quise matarlo. – La interrumpió Emma. Regina vio en sus ojos la sombra de la ira.- Lo digo en serio, estaba dispuesta a asesinarlo con mis propias manos… nunca he deseado acabar asi con nadie, quería venganza y cuando te vi en el sofá moribunda, no podía dejar de pensar en que tendría que estar triste porque Neal había desaparecido, y sin embargo solo sentía miedo, porque podía haberte perdido.

Regina la observó enternecida y excitada por la confesión. Y lo tenía claro, si ocurría esta vez, no lo iba a parar, estaba deseándolo, era tenerla cerca y su cuerpo se imponía a su razón, además hoy lo necesitaba. Pero no daría el primer paso, no cuando Emma tenía a Hook mariposeando como un adolescente a su alrededor. Además, Regina sabía que lo de ellas dos solo era sexo, aunque tenía una esperanza muy profundamente arraigada en su corazón, que Emma solo quisiera ser suya. Pero, no obstante, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Emma comenzara una relación, sino era con Neal, lo sería con el molesto pirata. Frunció el ceño cuando esa idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-No te preocupes… no tendrás que matarlo, lo haré yo, no es como si fuera la primera vez.

Emma no lo dudó, se sentó a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos, meciéndola tiernamente mientras acariciaba su espalda.

\- ¿Qué haces?.-Aunque quiso deshacerse del abrazo, Emma solo la apretó más cerca.

-Todo saldrá bien, estará con nosotros en breve, de nuevo.

Regina se relajó, dejó que Emma la siguiera meciendo entre sus cálidos brazos, donde se sentía como en casa, tan protegida y las palabras de Emma la tranquilizaron, confiaba en ella, porque era la salvadora y si alguien podía traer a su hijo de vuelta esa era Swan. Cuando la postura empezó a resultar incomoda y el frio demasiado atenuante, Emma propuso volver a sus casas, para decepción de Regina. El camino de vuelta fue más silencioso y lleno de tensión. Regina no dejaba de envenenarse y odiaba a Emma por lo que le hacía sentir. ¿Cómo podía volverse tan frágil y ceder ante Emma? La odiaba porque no la había protegido cuando Greg la secuestró. Estaba sintiendo demasiado y su mentón se endureció presa de la ira. Paró el coche y se volvió para mirar a Emma. Ésta no entendió aquella profundidad en su mirada, la ira, la oscuridad apoderándose de ella.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!.- Golpeó a Emma airada, quería hacerle daño, como ella se lo había hecho. - ¡Intentaste alejarlo de mi!. Te odio.- Murmuró mientras las lagrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas. Emma forcejeó con ella, sosteniendo sus manos para que dejara de golpearle. De pronto se miraron, el deseo apoderándose de ellas, como una repentina ráfaga de energía, se besaron con violencia, derramando en aquel beso toda la tensión acumulada. No había más sentimiento que el deseo animal e irracional. Emma empujó a la morena con fiereza, para luego volver a besarla mientras con una mano acariciaba su centro, a pesar que de Regina apretaba sus muslos para detenerla.

-No.- Se quejó Regina, intentando quitar su mano, pero Emma la quitó para acariciar sus pechos, mientras seguía besándola, penetrando su boca con la lengua.

-Quieta.- Su voz era gutural y su mirada sombría, sensual, tanto que Regina dejó de forcejear y respondió a su beso cediendo una vez más. No podía permitirlo, su mente intentaba avisarle de que era un error. No se amaban, era algo físico, solo era sexo y estar con ella en su situación actual, la haría sentir tan vacía que se vendría abajo. Regina quería algo más que sexo, pero ni siquiera sabía lo que quería de la rubia, en realidad. Además estaba Henry, no podía olvidarse de él. Se separó como un resorte de la rubia, empujándola con brusquedad y manteniendo sus manos entre ellas. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, había tomado la decisión de acabar con aquellas reuniones y Emma lo supo nada más ver su mirada.

\- Esto no está bien, no quiero que volvamos a quedar.- Aunque vidriosa su mirada era fría y su voz gélida. – Es una relación tóxica.

-Pero… - Emma estaba absorta. Pensar en no volver a besarla y tenerla en sus brazos… no se lo había planteando, pero se sentía como asomarse a un acantilado.

\- Bájate, Emma. Esta tontería se ha acabado, solo ha sido sexo- Murmuró bajito. No quería que Emma notase la fragilidad en su voz, las ganas de echarse a llorar.

Emma, muy sería, llevó su mano a la puerta para abrirla, pero antes la miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico y no pudo contenerse. Tomó la cara de Regina entre sus manos y la beso dulcemente. Nunca antes la habían besado así, era tierno, caliente, dulce, pero triste y urgente. Luego se marchó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dos días después**

Emma no recordaba lo que eran las nauseas desde su embarazo. Era fastidioso sentir como su almuerzo bailaba en su estomago. No estaba prestando realmente atención a las enseñanzas de Hook, que se había emperrado en que Emma aprendiera a manejar su barco, para que otro pudiera llevarlos de vuelta a Storybrook si resultaba herido o muerto. En cambio su mirada estaba puesta en Regina, que estaba apoyada en la borda del barco, con su semblante serio y rígido. Desde hacía dos días habían estado evitándose, ni siquiera se miraban a la cara y algunos ya se habían dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba con ellas dos, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar de ello. Emma se moría por acercarse y hablar con la morena, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Estaba dolida porque para Regina su relación, si es que se la podía llamar así, solo había sido sexual. Emma pensaba que la reina malvada había estado sola tanto tiempo, que ella fue su clavo ardiendo. Su manera de desahogarse. A fin de cuentas, para ella era igual, alguien en quien refugiarse, una relación que la hacía olvidar el rencor, el pasado, que ambas eran madres del mismo niño y que ambas luchaban por su amor.

Había sido una estúpida intentando decirle que se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella y seguía sintiéndose torpe y tonta ante su presencia. De alguna manera, aunque al principio no se podían ni ver, la morena se había ido adentrando en su corazón y actualmente era parte primordial de su vida. Pero no iba a ceder, porque quizás Regina tenía toda la razón, debían dejar de verse, aquello era una locura y se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad para las dos.

Regina se inventaba mil y una maneras de rescatar a Henry, estaba concentrada con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida. El mar estaba tan agitado como su corazón. Concentrarse en Henry le evitaba pensar en el otro asunto que le rondaba por la cabeza. Su extraña relación con la salvadora. No ayudaba el hecho de oír como Hook tonteaba con Emma bajo la excusa de enseñarle a pilotar el barco. Regina frunció más el ceño cuando los oyó reír a ambos. No podía creerse que Emma tontease con Hook, no cuando su hijo estaba secuestrado por un loco adolescente con claros problemas hormonales, y su novio acaba de fallecer. Se dio la vuelta para acuchillarlos con su mirada y descubrió que Emma la observaba, aunque en seguida retiró sus ojos y se volvió hacia el pirata sonriéndole. Regina se mordió la lengua envenenándose. Agrió el rostro mientras intentaba calmarse mirando aquella puesta de sol.

La noche no tardó en llegar y el mar seguía agitando el barco, que de repente fue golpeado haciendo que se balanceara y a sus tripulantes con él. Las sirenas les atacaban y eran virulentas. Regina estaba harta de retenerse y además tenía ganas de matar a alguien, así que uso la magia para asustarlas. Huyeron, pero tomaron a una rehén, una que por cierto parecía una princesa entre las de su especie. Quisieron interrogarla, pero la sirena era orgullosa y Regina perdió la paciencia y la transformó en madera, pero ésta ya los había maldecido antes haciendo sonar su caracola e invocando la tormenta en sus corazones. Casi se matan entre ellos. Solo Emma parecía ausente a aquel embrujo, pero aunque intentó detenerlos, no lo conseguía. Tomó una precipitada decisión, y se lanzó por la borda. Gracias a ese acto de heroísmo, se despertaron del embrujo y unieron fuerzas para sacar a Emma de las aguas. Luego la tormenta cesó.

Claramente había sido una noche removida. Regina estaba pensando en ello, echada en su camastro. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera se acordaba ya del mareo. Pelearse con Snow le había dejado algunas marcas visibles, la princesita era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Regina sonrió divertida, recordando el derechazo que le había propinado y acariciándose la parte de su rostro dolorida y amoratada. Luego su gesto se tornó más serio. Habían estado a punto de perder a la salvadora y era parte importante de aquel rescate. Regina sabía que si Emma moría sería raro que pudiesen recuperar a Henry y se auto convencía de que ese era el motivo por el que se había preocupado tanto, hasta el pu nto de que había estado a punto de llorar delante de todos de impotencia al ver su rostro pálido tras sacarla de las aguas. Se convencía de que era porque era la madre biológica de Henry y éste nunca le perdonaría que Regina no hiciese lo posible por rescatarla si alguna vez estaba en peligro. Y finalmente admitió también que tenía algún sentimiento que no sabía definir, algo parecido a la amistad y empezaba a apreciar que ¿la quería?. Aquel descubrimiento hizo que Regina se pusiera nerviosa y su corazón empezase a latir más rápido. Se asustó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del camarote y la sacó de su ensimismamiento. La voz de Emma se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Puedo?.- Preguntó tímida.

\- ¡Pasa!.- Dijo más cortante de lo que pretendía.

Emma abrió la puerta y entró cerrando tras ella. Regina se la quedó mirando inexpresiva.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?.- Preguntó la morena con hastío.

-Nada, quería saber si estabas bien y avisarte de que la cena está. – Regina torció el gesto con asco, no le apetecía comer y mucho menos compartir la mesa con todos ellos.

-Estoy perfectamente.- Dijo con frialdad, aunque se acarició inconscientemente la mejilla.

-Estás segura, eso tiene mala pinta.- Emma la miró con aversión.

-Segurísima, aunque debo admitir que pega mejor que tu.- Se burló y si bien no pretendía hacer reír a la rubia, lo consiguió.

-Gimnasio.- Aclaró con el ego subido y una sonrisa de chulería en su rostro. Regina rodó los ojos y suspiró.

\- ¿Quieres algo más?.- Alzó sus cejas y su voz sonó más sensual y gutural de lo que pretendía. Emma la miró sorprendida por el cambio en el tono de su voz.

-¿No subes a cenar?.- Preguntó, ignorando la pregunta.

-No tengo hambre, gracias.- Regina sonó decepcionada y seca. Luego se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Emma dudó un momento, pero luego se marchó sin decir nada, lo que alivió a la reina malvada.

No mucho tiempo después, un ruido sordo y seco rasgó la cubierta del barco. Acababan de llegar a su destino, Nunca Jamás, hogar de los niños perdidos y de Peter Pan. Gold se adelantó para explorar el lugar, mientras los demás preparaban su estrategia. Se adentraron en el bosque, sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse. Regina propuso usar la magia para llegar al campamento de Pan, pero Garfio desestimó la idea argumentando que era una locura usar la magia sin saber qué consecuencias podían tener allí. Emma estuvo de acuerdo, lo que molestó a Regina enormemente. Garfio los guió hasta una cumbre, desde allí podrían ver donde se encontraba Henry. Pero la excursión parecía un fracaso, la selva estaba demasiado frondosa para ver nada.

-Yo no veo nada.- Dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos y mirando al pirata con hastió.

-Se trata de la selva oscura, está más frondosa desde la última vez que la vi.-Dijo sacando su monóculo para mirar.

\- ¿Así que la excursión no ha valido para nada?.- Dijo removiéndose con disgusto la alcaldesa.

-Será mejor que acampemos, mañana circundaremos la selva. – Contestó a la defensiva el capitán.

-¿Quieres dormir mientras mi hijo anda por ahí sufriendo?.- Inquirió Regina exaltada.

-Si queréis vivir para salvarlo, sí.- Contestó el pirata suspirando de mala gana.

Ya casi estaba amaneciendo y Regina estaba despierta, tendida boca arriba sobre su camastro, con los brazos cruzados y el gesto serio. A lo lejos se oían fantasmales cantos y llantos de niño y se sentía inquieta, porque parecía que nadie más los oía. Se hizo la fuerte y no quiso despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros que parecían dormir plácidamente. Esto estaba pensando cuando uno de los fardos empezó a moverse casualmente. Era Emma y acababa de despertarse. Regina se hizo la dormida, pero tenía un ojo entreabierto para observar como la rubia tomaba su sable asustada y se adentraba en el bosque. Debería seguirla, o seguro que se metía en problemas, pensó la morena molesta, pero lo cierto es que aunque no tenía sueño, estaba cansada para seguir los devaneos tontos de la rubia. Se dio la vuelta intentando ignorarla, cuando escuchó voces, Emma estaba hablando con alguien.

No tardó en levantarse asustada, pensando en que Emma podía estar en peligro, pero cuando llegó hasta ella, estaba sola, mirando con el ceño fruncido lo que parecía un papel que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué haces, qué es eso?.- Inquirió la morena. Emma la observó sorprendida, no se había percatado de su presencia.

\- Un mapa.- Contestó Emma.

\- ¿Y quién te lo ha dado?.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que me lo ha dado alguien, podría haberlo encontrado?.- Manifestó desconfiada.

-Te oí hablar con alguien más.- Contestó Regina.

\- Me lo ha dado Pan y dice que me llevará hasta Henry.- Emma contestó dudosa.

\- ¿Estás de broma?. ¿Y tú lo crees? Nos está distrayendo Emma, jugando con nosotros. ¡Vamos!.- Chilló al ver que Emma ya había tomado en el fondo su decisión.

\- Sé que es ridículo pensar que quiera ayudarnos, posiblemente tengas razón y sea un juego para él, pero le creo cuando dice que aquí hay un mapa. – Dijo la rubia seria.- Voy a despertar a los demás.

-Genial, después de todo no he podido dormir en toda la noche, con esos ruidos raros.- Emma alzó las cejas sorprendida, pensaba que era la única que los oía.

\- ¿Tu también los oyes?.

\- ¿Los llantos y los susurros de niños? Sí. Aunque no sé si es peor oír eso o la docena de veces que el pirata te ha llamado esta noche entre sueños. Ambos son inquietantes.- Contestó con media sonrisa sarcástica.

\- ¿Me ha llamado en sueños?- Preguntó Emma escéptica pero visiblemente ilusionada.

\- Estaba de broma, no han sido tantas, pero por lo que veo te habría encantado que lo hubiese hecho.

\- Sinceramente, tiene todas las papeletas para gustarme. – Contestó Emma.

Regina cerró los ojos con fuerza ante aquella confesión. No supo qué decir y permaneció en silencio, dolida y profundamente contrariada. Aunque ella misma había pretendido acabar con sus encuentros esporádicos, tenía que admitir que estar con Emma le gustaba más de lo que debería, y que el pirata la rondase y que encima a ella le gustase le producía una ansiedad que intentaba ocultar.

-Le gustas.- Sentenció bruscamente Regina.

-Lo sé.- Contestó Emma, tal vez esperando alguna reacción por parte de la alcaldesa, pero Regina solo le dedicó una tímida sonrisa para luego desviar su vista a la inmensidad de aquella selva y girarse para volver al campamento.

Emma entendió que a Regina poco le importaba si ella y el pirata tenían algún tipo de relación, era obvio por su actitud. Así que Emma terminó de convencerse de que lo ocurrido entre ambas era solo sexo y química, al menos para la alcaldesa. Para ella… ¿qué era Regina para ella? Era sexy, inspiradora, misteriosa y como la mayoría de los malvados, terriblemente sensuales y por ende atrayentes. Era lo mismo que le pasaba con Garfio. Solo era eso… y quizás cariño, porque era la madre de Henry y compasión porque veía sus esfuerzos por ser una madre mejor para el chico.

Snow y James había ido a peinar los alrededores en busca de algún rastro de Pan, mientras Emma seguía sentada observando el supuesto mapa y Regina, visiblemente alterada daba vueltas como un pájaro enjaulado. Garfio observaba la imagen un poco divertido.

-Le fascina jugar.-Dijo acariciándose la barba.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Ahí no hay nada!.- Le espetó Regina molesta.

-Si dice que en ese pergamino hay un mapa, es que hay un mapa.- Le contestó el pirata con su porte de superioridad.

\- ¡Genial! Hasta que yo no asuma quien soy y lo que hago, sea lo que sea, no podremos leer esta cosa.- Contestó Emma apoyada con aburrimiento en su mano mientras seguía observando el mapa.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa de Pan?.- Preguntó Regina. Y viendo que el pirata no dejaba de mirar a Emma, se interpuso ante él.

\- Porque no le hace falta, toda esta isla es su maldita trampa.- Sentenció el pirata chasqueando la lengua.

\- ¿No veis lo que hace?, ¡cada segundo que paramos hablando de esto lo perdemos en buscar a mi hijo!.

Emma no levantó el rostro. Seguía molesta con Regina, molesta porque en realidad no había reaccionado, porque también se mostraba irritada e insoportable.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?.-Preguntó la rubia, con la mirada perdida en el pergamino.

-Magia.-Sentenció Regina. Emma negó con el rostro exasperado. – Si aquí hay un acertijo, lo descifraré.- Añadió Regina intentando tomar el pergamino por la fuerza.

-Esto es cosa mía.-Su voz sonó más tajante, fría y mosqueada de lo que pretendía. No retiró la vista del papel pero su cara estaba contraída de rabia. Regina estaba insoportable. Se encaraba con James a la mínima y a Garfio le tenía especial inquina, y Emma ya empezaba a estar cansada de aquella actitud. Dentro de Storybrook Regina estaba acostumbrada a mandar, pero aquí tenía que acostumbrarse a que Emma fuese la líder, y si no se acostumbraba, Emma se encargaría de hacérselo entender.

\- Ella tiene razón, infringir las normas de Pan, sería una locura.- Dijo el pirata mirando de soslayo a Regina. Garfio también empezaba a darse cuenta de que la actitud de Regina no era la más normal. Había algo más en todo aquel asunto.

\- Yo debo descifrarlo y haré lo que Pan ha dicho.- Emma se incorporó mirando a Regina.

\- ¡Genial!.- Respondió Regina con escepticismo.-Espero que tengas suerte.- Dijo marchándose mosqueada y adentrándose en la selva para estar sola.

Emma hizo amago de seguirla, pero Snow, que acababa de llegar, la detuvo para informarle de que no había ni rastro de Pan.

Permanecieron los tres en silencio, esperando que Emma diese con la solución. Regina continuaba sin aparecer después de hora y media, y aunque intentaba concentrarse en resolver el acertijo, no podía ignorar ese hecho. Estaba segura de que la reina malvada había decidido ir por libre y pasar de ellos. Emma la odiaba por ello, por tener que preocuparse de ella además de Henry.

-Me llamo Emma Swan.- Dijo Emma en voz alta de repente, haciendo que los demás se sobresaltaran.

\- Eso ha sido ridículo.- Dijo una voz desde la espesura del bosque. Regina acababa de aparecer y Emma se volvió para mirarla, inquisitiva.

\- ¿Dónde has ido?.- Preguntó enormemente desconfiado el príncipe.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Si, si nos retrasas.- Contestó Snow molesta.

-Es obvio que aun no sabéis a donde ir.- Contestó Regina sarcástica señalando a Emma.

-Es más complicado que eso, Emma.-Dijo el pirata ignorando a los demás.

-Garfio tiene razón. No te guardes nada Emma.- Dijo Snow mirando a su hija con dulzura. Emma suspiró, tomó una postura más relajada y volvió a mirar el pergamino.

\- Soy la madre de Henry. Vivía en Boston y era fiadora de fianzas. Ahora soy la Sheriff de Storybrook.

-¡Amañaron las votaciones!.- La interrumpió Regina.-¿Es necesario todo esto?.- Regina se mostraba exasperada y tenía una obvia razón, si Emma no podía guardarse nada… ¿tendría que admitir también que habían sido amantes?.

\- Cállate.- Le dijo Snow.- Emma, ¿estás omitiendo algunos detalles?.- Le preguntó con un tono comprensivo. Regina se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en un árbol y cerró los ojos nerviosa. Emma tragó saliva y carraspeó.

\- Soy la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantado, soy el fruto de su amor… verdadero.- continuó dudosa.-Nací en el Bosque Encantado y me enviaron a través de un portal en un árbol para poder romper el hechizo…

-Y fuiste capaz de romperlo porque eres la…- James la animó a que continuase.

-Vamos, no te de vergüenza decirlo.- Le animó también Snow.

-¿Decir qué?.- Inquirió Garfio.

\- La palabra con S.- Contestó Regina con recelo.

Emma cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos segundos después. Inspiró profundamente. Y se puso derecha.

-Soy la salvadora.

Nada más decirlo, todos se asomaron para ver ilusionados si había tenido resultado, incluso Regina tuvo la curiosidad, pero para su desasosiego y el de los demás, el pergamino no mostró absolutamente nada.

-No lo entiendo, he dicho que soy la salvadora y siempre lo he negado.- Se quejó Emma mirando a sus padres.

\- Tranquila, Emma, lo resolveremos.- Le dijo Snow.

\- No, no lo haréis,.- Murmuró Regina ya desesperada, arrebatándole el pergamino a Emma. – Yo sí. Me parece que aquí no hay un mapa, pero puede que aun así nos guíe hasta Henry.- Regina se dispuso a conjurar un hechizo.

-¿No habíamos quedado en no usar la magia?.- Preguntó James, temeroso de las consecuencias.

-Por una vez coincido con el príncipe.- Dijo Garfio preocupado.

Emma se había quedado de pie, ante Regina. La miraba asustada, pero decidió confiar en ella.

-¿Qué rayos haces?.- Le preguntó no obstante.

-Este pergamino era de Pan y nos guiará hasta él. – Contentó Regina mientras terminaba por hechizar el trozo de pergamino, que impulsado por la magia, se adentró en el bosque oscuro flotando en el aire.

-Bien, Emma, ¿no querías ser nuestra guía?.- Preguntó demasiado cerca de Emma, que no pudo evitar temblar de pies a cabeza. La mirada de Regina se posó en ella desafiante, pero Emma no se giró para mirarla, porque de ser así la habría besado, necesitaba eliminar la tensión acumulada y sus encuentros esporádicos con Regina siempre le habían ayudado.

Se adentró en el bosque, seguida de Regina y de los demás, sin perder de vista el pergamino. Llevaban media hora de camino y Regina, aprovechando que los demás estaban a una distancia prudencial, interrumpió el silencio entre ambas.

-¿No me lo agradeces?.- Le preguntó con cierto retintín.

\- Si, claro.- Masculló Emma. Regina sonrió sin mirarla, triunfante.

\- Su hubiera actuado antes, ya lo habríamos encontrado.-Dijo con soberbia. Luego se detuvo muy seria, el pergamino también se había detenido.- Alto, Pan está ahí, noto su vanidad.- Dijo alzando su mano en posición de ataque por si aparecían.

\- Pues vamos, aprovechemos el factor sorpresa.- Dijo James desenvainando su espada.

Encontraron un campamento, pero estaba abandonado, para sorpresa de todos. Siguieron explorando el campamento, hasta que Emma le pareció ver a Henry en un montículo, de espalda a ellos. Resultó que era Pan.

-Hola Emma.- Le dijo divertido.

-¿Dónde está Henry?.- Le preguntó Emma alterada.

\- Infringisteis las normas.- Dijo dedicando una mirada con las cejas alzadas a Regina, en forma de aviso.-Y eso no es justo, mal hecho.

\- ¡Devuélveme a Henry!.- Le insistió la salvadora.

-Lo siento, no puedo, ¿no sabías que quien engaña nunca gana?.

Una veintena de chicos aparecieron armados y con antorchas. Fueron atacados, pero por suerte nadie salió herido y Peter acabó por retirarse, no sin antes avisar a Emma.

-Recuerda lo que te conté. Debes admitir lo que eres, y lo que haces, o mejor, lo que hacéis, solo entonces el mapa te mostrará donde está Henry- Y su mirada se posó sobre Regina, sonriendo con cierto deje de picardía.- Saludaré a Henry de parte de sus dos madres.- Dijo a continuación con un tono burlón. Luego se dio la vuelta, alejándose seguido por su tribu de niños perdidos.

Regina tenía una mirada aterrada, mientras que Emma tenía el ceño fruncido. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué Pan había dicho, "lo que haceis". Al mirar a Regina, de repente lo entendió.

-¡Lo que hacemos!.- Gritó más fuerte de lo que pretendía, dedicándole una mirada igual de aterrada a Regina, dándose cuenta de por dónde iba el juego de Pan.

\- Lo que hacemos es rescatar a Henry.- Dijo Snow pensativa, interrumpiendo el contacto visual entre las dos mujeres.


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y el apoyo. Perdonad la tardanza y os recuerdo que no pretendía ser una historia larga y ya voy por el sexto capítulo… me temo que esta historia da para muchos más. La historia sigue los acontecimientos de la serie, pero con ciertos cambios que espero no ofendan a nadie.**

 **Contradicción**

 _ **Capitulo 6: Im feeling nothing**_

Estaba alterada y los ruidos de la selva no ayudaban. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a admitir que lo que ellas hacían? ¿Y qué era exactamente lo que ellas hacían?. Ni siquiera Emma lo sabía. Se habían acostado, se habían estado viendo a escondidas, ¿era eso lo que tenía que admitir?.

-Emma, hija, no dejes que mine tu confianza.- Snow se había acercado a Emma que estaba apoyada en un árbol, de pie, a unos metros de Regina.- Todos pasamos malos momentos que nos parecen insuperables.

-Chicos, ahora no.- Dijo con el mapa en sus manos y una cara de agobio que no pudo disimular cuando James también se acercó hasta ellas.

Regina observaba la escena con cierto malestar. ¿Es que no veían que estaba agobiada? A veces los Charming eran demasiado tontos e ilusos. Regina sabía que ellos jamás aceptarían lo que Emma y ella hacían, o habían hecho, porque eso ya se había terminado… ¿o no?. James ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a colaborar con ella, y Snow le echaba siempre las culpas de todo porque desconfiaba.

Emma se alejó, evadiendo a sus padres y cruzando una mirada de complicidad con la morena al pasar junto a ella. Regina lo entendió como una invitación a que la siguiera, pero se adelantó Snow.

-Por favor, háblame.- Pidió Snow sentándose junto a Emma, en el tronco de un árbol, varios metros más allá.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. No sé a qué se refiere Pan con lo que soy, ya dije que era una salvadora, pero de ser así, este mapa se habría mostrado.- Dijo obviamente mosqueada consigo misma y con Pan por manipularla de aquella manera.- Regina tiene razón, solo intenta manipularnos, nos está distrayendo, mareándonos para hacernos perder el tiempo.

-A lo mejor no eres quien tú piensas, quizás deberías enfocarlo desde otro punto de vista.- Dijo Snow pensativa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Musitó Emma con la mirada perdida.

-A veces no sabemos lo que somos y necesitamos un empujoncito para verlo. – Emma suspiró.

-Cuando hoy me atacó uno de los chicos, no quise herirle, porque me recordó a mí, explicó cabizbaja. Vi en sus ojos la misma desesperación por dejar de estar solo y sentirse parte de una verdadera familia. Yo solo era una niña que echaba de menos a sus padres. Yo solo era una huérfana, así es como me siento en esta isla.

-¡Emma!.- Chilló Snow.- Mira.- El pergamino estaba iluminado, pero aun no mostraba nada, esperaba la otra verdad. -¡Dilo! Di que es lo que hacemos, es lo que te queda.- Emma cerró los ojos.

-Y lo que hacemos es rescatar a Henry, mi hijo.- Sentenció, sabiendo de antemano que esa no era su verdad, aquella no era la confesión que Pan esperaba.

El pergamino continuó iluminado, pero nada más pasó. Snow frunció el ceño extrañada. ¿Entonces qué era lo que hacían? Estaba casi segura de que tenía razón en aquello.

Emma suspiró al ver el rostro de su madre, si quería rescatar a Henry, tenía que admitirlo, delante de ella… aunque la situación no era la más adecuada, tenía que admitir qué… no sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo, ¿Qué Regina y ella quedaban para hacer sexo casual, quedaban para hacer el amor, eran amantes…? Supuso que no tendría que puntualizar demasiado.

-Lo que hacemos, Regina y yo…- Hizo una pausa para seguir con la mirada la reacción de su madre, que parpadeó confusa.- … es quedar a escondidas, porque es la única manera en que nos permitimos hacerlo, porque es el único momento en el que no nos sentimos solas.- Emma miró el pergamino, nada, seguía iluminado esperando el resto de la confesión. Cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar a Snow, que tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa y el ceño fruncido.- Y a veces, hemos sido amantes. – Finalizó bruscamente, molesta por haber tenido que declarar algo tan intimo para ella. Evitando la mirada de su madre, cerró los ojos aturdida.

\- Emma, mira.- Snow le habló bajito, con fingida calma, aunque no podía disimular los nervios en el timbre de su voz y el gesto forzado de su cara, intentando formar una sonrisa. – El mapa ha aparecido.

Emma abrió los ojos para mirar el pergamino y se alegró de que todo aquello hubiese servido para algo. Estaba también sorprendida de que Snow no hubiese hecho comentario alguno sobre su escabrosa confidencia.

Emma tomó el pergamino, y sin perder tiempo, y no queriendo tentar su suerte, se levantó para ir en busca de los demás.

El mapa mostraba el campamento de Pan al norte, en la otra punta de donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿A qué esperamos?.-Preguntó Regina, quién enseguida notó como la miraba Snow, con aquella desconfianza no impropia de ella, pero en esta ocasión demasiado tozuda.

terreno no es nada fácil. Sobra decir que habrá bastantes impedimentos en el camino.-Contestó Garfio con una mirada de exasperación dirigida hacia la reina malvada.

-Sí. Ya no jugaremos con sus normas sino con las nuestras.- Dijo Emma, que estaba eufórica, primero por lo que acababa de ocurrir y segundo porque estaba más cerca de recuperar a su hijo.

-¿Y si yo disiento?.- Preguntó Regina, que cada vez se sentía más incomoda entre ellos, viendo como Snow la atravesaba con su mirada inquisidora, James la miraba con el mismo recelo y Emma y Hook se dedicaban a tontear. No había pasado desapercibido para ella las ocasiones en las que se habían retrasado para hablar o beber ron, como vulgares aldeanos.

-Tú misma, pero sabes que la unión hace la fuerza.- Emma se volvió para mirar a Regina, que se había posicionado detrás suya para mirar el mapa. Quedaron sus caras a escasos centímetros y ambas se retiraron rápidamente, como si su cercanía les quemase. Snow fue la única en percibir algo más que la simple incomodidad propia de enemigas.

-Ya puedes tener razón.- Dijo muy sería marchándose.

Regina recogió el farol, y se sentó sobre el tronco mientras esperaba a que los demás estuvieran listos. Ajenos a su presencia, Ema y Hook se habían quedado hablando. Regina no pudo disimular lo mucho que le disgustaba aquella escena. Ambos bebiendo de la misma petaca de ron y sonriendo atolondrados. Cerró los ojos y masculló algo entre dientes más para sí misma que para nadie más.

Resultó que después de más de media hora andando, siguiendo el mapa, se demostró que Pan les estaba tomando el pelo, pues había cambiado la ubicación del campamento y Emma se vino abajo perdiendo las fuerzas. Aunque por un leve instante, y a pesar del resquemor mutuo, Regina tuvo la intención de apretar su brazo para reconfortarla (cosa que en realidad no habría hecho), se le adelantó caballerosamente Hook, quién apretó el brazo de Emma mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa intensa.

-Tranquila, daremos con él. – Le dijo el moreno.

Regina lo miró, cada vez le resultaba más repelente. Si fuera la antigua reina malvada no tendría escrúpulos en convertirlo en cucaracha y aplastarlo sin más, pero ahora era una persona más civilizada… Prefirió dedicarle su mayor gesto de asco y se dio la vuelta, dejándose apoyar en un árbol para descansar sus doloridos pies. Solo a ella se le ocurría ir a nunca jamás en traje chaqueta y botas de tacón-

-La caminata no ha servido para nada.- Murmuró la rubia.

-Os dije que era una soberana tontería andar, si usamos magia, llegamos a ese campamento y nos llevamos a Henry.- dijo Regina alterada.

-No conocemos su paradero, ¿es que no te has enterado?.- Le espetó Snow molesta por la terquedad de Regina.

\- Pan se protegerá contra la magia, tal empresa causaría vuestra muerte, y sobre todo la mía, de ahí que caminemos. – Intervino Hook, mirando a la reina crispado.

-¿Y qué se te ha ocurrido? ¿Cuál es tu plan? Porque parece que lo sabes todo.- Interrogó la morena visiblemente molesta con el pirata, sin saber muy bien el motivo. -¿cómo vamos a encontrarlo?

-Buscando la ayuda de un hada que antaño habitaba aquí, ella es de la confianza de Pan. Podría seguir en la isla, conoce el campamento.-Explicó orgulloso al grupo.

-Espera, te refieres a… ¿campanilla?. – Preguntó Emma divertida. –¿Creí que solo era parte de los cuentos…? que tontería, era obvio…- dijo murmurando

Regina se había puesto tensa solo de oír aquel nombre. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás aquella historia. Campanilla había querido ayudarla en el pasado a encontrar su final feliz y en el proceso se había enamorado de Regina. Ésta en cambio la había tratado cruelmente, rechazándola y diciéndole lo peor que se le podía decir a un hada, le había dicho que no creía en ella y que era un hada horrorosa. Después de eso no la había vuelto a ver. No podía imaginar cómo el hada había ido a parar a Nunca Jamás.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Se opuso la morena irracional, no sabiendo dar un motivo. Emma ladeó la cabeza sin comprender por qué Regina se oponía.

\- ¡Venga Regina, es campanilla! Nos ayudará.

-La campanilla de tus cuentos dista mucho de esta.- Le interrumpió el pirata.- No es seguro que nos ayude, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

\- Esa tal campanilla no nos va a salvar, seguro.- Respondió Regina ofuscada como una adolescente.

Por supuesto, sus palabras fueron nuevamente ignoradas y el grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha. Hook parecía saber a dónde dirigirse, esta vez e iba a la delantera, seguido de Snow y el príncipe, y un poco más atrás iba Emma. Regina aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse a Emma.

-¿Cómo has descubierto el mapa?.- Preguntó muy sería, intentando no perder de vista a los demás. -¿Qué tuviste que admitir?.

Emma cerró los ojos, sintiéndose terriblemente violenta. Era cuestión de tiempo que la alcaldesa indagara.

-Tuve que admitir que somos amantes, delante de mi madre.- Dijo molesta y enfadada, aunque no sabía si era con Regina, por recordarle el tema, con su madre, por haber ignorado su confesión como si nada o consigo misma por sentirse excitada con la sola presencia de Regina, sabiendo que estaban lejos del campo de visión de los otros.

-¿Y cómo…

-No ha dicho nada al respecto.- La interrumpió Emma adelantándose a la pregunta obvia.

-Escúchame Emma, lo que importa ahora es rescatar a mi hijo.- Emma se detuvo para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-Deja de llamarlo tu hijo.- Le espetó con rabia.- Es nuestro hijo.

-Lo hago porque resulta difícil de explicar, y no me gusta dar explicaciones.- respondió la morena con sarcasmo.- Creo que hay otra opción para salvar a Henry… la magia.

-Creo que ha quedado claro que no usaríamos tu magia.- Le dijo entornando los ojos. ¿Por qué Regina tenía que ser tan imponente y cabezota?

-No hablo de mi magia, Emma, hablo de nuestra magia.

-¡No insistas, Regina!.- La idea de unir sus magia era aterradora para Emma, porque cada vez que lo hacía se sentía mucho más cerca e íntimamente ligada a la alcaldesa. Cuando lo hacía, recordaba la calidez de sus besos, de sus manos en su cuerpo… y lo echaba irremediablemente de menos.

Por un instante, Regina tuvo la debilidad de atrapar la mano de Emma entre las suyas. Su intención había sido retenerla para explicarle sus intenciones, pero una corriente de energía la hizo sentirse con renovado vigor. Frunció el ceño soltando lentamente la mano de la salvadora.

-¿Lo has sentido?.- Preguntó Emma, impresionada, ella también parecía tener mejor cara.

-Por supuesto, esto es de lo que intento hablarte.- respondió la morena.

-Si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo, es que la magia siempre conlleva un precio.-Y Emma dio por zanjada la discusión, volviendo a retomar el camino.

-Emma, si ambas aunáramos fuerzas, venceríamos a Pan.- Insistió Regina siguiéndola torpemente.

Snow, James y Hook habían hecho un alto para esperarlas, y escucharon lo último que la alcaldesa había dicho. Snow se acercó a su hija muy sería, dedicó una mirada furibunda a ambas.

-Dejad de retrasarnos y dejad de hacer lo que sea que estáis haciendo.- Murmuró bajito, visiblemente molesta.

Y cómo Emma había previsto, su madre ya estaba tardando en mostrar su desacuerdo con respecto a que ambas compartieran palabras, tiempo o cualquier otra cosa. Regina miró a Snow con hastío. Estaba claro que no iba a conseguir nada de Emma con su madre vigilándolas de cerca.

-Ya sé que no te gusta este plan Regina, pero esperemos a ver si encontramos a Campanilla.- Dijo chocándole aun el hecho de que hablaba de un personaje Disney.

-¿Crees que es el mejor plan porque lo ha ideado tu novio?.- Dijo Regina sin ser consciente de que sus palabras sonaban claramente a celos.

-¿Mi novio?.- Preguntó extrañada Emma, extrañada porque Regina contralaba sus sentimientos y ese comentario había salido de su boca de manera incontrolada, y extrañada también porque ¿eran celos lo que la reina malvada intentaba disimular sin éxito, por eso estaba más distante y borde qué de costumbre?. Había esperado aquella reacción en varias ocasiones, como cuando le dijo que el pirata tenía todas las papeletas para gustarle o en todas aquellas ocasiones en las que había tonteado con él premeditadamente para llamar su atención. En aquel momento Regina se mostró impasible. Pero ahora estaba siendo, a juicio de Emma, adorablemente estúpida. -¿Pero a ti que te pasa?.- Le inquirió disimulando la risa de alivio que amenazaba con escapar de su boca. Al menos, aunque se negara la posibilidad de estar juntas de otra manera que no fuera como madres de Henry, ahora sabía que no era la única confusa con respecto a sus sentimientos. Ahora sabía que no solo era sexo.

\- ¡Basta!. Dejad vuestros asuntos a un lado.- Intervino Snow alterada, mirándolas a ambas con cara de reproche.

A unos metros, Hook y James se miraron extrañados. ¿Qué asuntos? Expresaban sus miradas mutuas de ignorancia.

Cabizbajas, ambas mujeres echaron a andar, en silencio, tras Snow, que de vez en cuando las miraba vigilante para que no volvieran a retrasarse, pero eso no tardó en ocurrir. Regina se detuvo con la excusa de estar cansada.

-¡¿A quién se le ocurre usar tacón?!.- Chilló impaciente Snow.

-Deberíamos hacer un alto.- Expresó David conciliador, quien ocultaba una herida que le había provocado una flecha que casi acierta en la diana, durante la trifulca con los niños perdidos. Solo Hook conocía la existencia de aquella herida y el pirata conmovido por el príncipe, que mostraba un aspecto cansado, se sintió en el deber de apoyar su idea.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Si continuamos de esta manera, estaremos exhaustos y esa no es la manera de enfrentarse a un enemigo como Pan, si queremos tener éxito en tal empresa.- Dijo el pirata guiñando un ojo disimuladamente a James, quien agradeció el gesto con un gesto leve de su cara.

Encendieron una hoguera, y se sentaron todos alrededor, todos excepto Regina, que se había alejado del grupo con la excusa de ir a rastrear los alrededores y buscar más leña. Había comenzado a anochecer y la morena empezaba a notar como la temperatura descendía algunos grados. Ahora le vendría bien el calor que le hacía sentir la rubia, pensó frotándose los brazos con sus manos y regañándose mentalmente por pensar eso en aquel momento. Pero lo cierto es que lo necesitaba, la necesitaba a ella, porque estar con ella le hacía sentirse protegida y le hacía sentirse más Regina y menos la reina malvada. Estar con ella le hacía sentirse más cerca de Henry. Se conformaba con un abrazo en este momento. Un abrazo que la tranquilizara como solo la rubia y su hijo sabían hacer y, concretamente, Emma había hecho en aquellos minutos y horas que habían sido solo de ambas.

Sus pensamientos parecieron ser oídos, cuando sintió unas manos cálidas posarse en sus antebrazos y frotarle con una inusitada confianza, solo propia de su Emma, la que solo se mostraba ante ella.

-¿Qué haces?.- Le espetó retirándose de ella.

-Parece que tienes frio.- dijo tímidamente, sonriendo con inocencia.

-Estoy bien.- Respondió fríamente, pero por dentro se moría porque Emma la volviera a tocar. La rubia asintió y sin más, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a dejarla sola.

-Emma…- La llamó suavemente.

Cuando Emma se dio la vuelta para mirarla, todas sus posibles defensas se vinieron abajo. Regina tenía los ojos brillantes y su labio inferior temblaba. Su expresión era de tristeza y desesperación, la misma mirada de aquel niño perdido, la misma mirada que Emma tenía cuando necesitaba un abrazo de sus padres. No dudó un momento en abrazarla chocando al hacerlo torpemente y con brusquedad. Regina respondió inmediatamente al contacto, relajándose como drogada por su calor, por su aroma. Se dejo acariciar la espalda y el cabello. Allí donde la mano de Emma se detenía, dejaba un rastro de lava, pura energía incandescente. Regina había errado, pensando que con un solo abrazo llenaría el vacío que Emma dejaba cada vez que desistía de tocarla o se alejaba demasiado de ella. Se separó suavemente, mirando expectante los labios de Emma, suaves, húmedos y rosados. Egoístamente o no, quería besarla, volver a sentirse como solo sus besos la hacían sentir, pero no podía volverse atrás en su decisión. Cuando tomaba una decisión asumía sus consecuencias, aunque estas no fueran las que deseara. Dejar de verse, significaba que aquel acercamiento no estaba bien, no encajaba dentro de las nuevas reglas que ella había impuesto la última vez. Pero deseaba romperlas. Frunció el ceño asustada por su propio pensamiento.

-Esto no puede ser, no puede volver a ocurrir.- Dijo negando con el rostro. Emma entendió cual era su lucha interna, al oír aquellas palabras en voz alta.

-Pero lo deseas.- Confirmó Emma.

Regina la miró sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a volver con los demás, pero la mano de Emma la agarró esta vez, tirando bruscamente de ella, quedando su cuerpo pegado al de Emma, y sus bocas a escasos centímetros. Emma no supo por qué acortó las distancias y la besó con pasión. Sus manos amasaron sus pechos frenéticos, y Regina soltó un gemido de sorpresa, dando un salto y alejándose. Sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico. Dudó un instante, pero luego fue ella quien acortó las distancias y la beso. Bajo el impulso, tropezaron con un árbol. Se devoraron irracionalmente, dejándose llevar solo por la necesidad.

Regina mordía su cuello y sostenía sus manos en aquella guerra frenética por ver quien controlaba a quien. Emma se impuso, quedando Regina a su merced, que chasqueó la lengua disgustada. Quería controlar hasta donde podían llegar, aunque sus propias manos rozaran con rudeza la entrepierna de Emma en aquel momento, negándose a seguir los pensamientos de la reina malvada. Emma, aunque sorprendida, gimió extasiada dejándose caer en el hombro de Regina. De repente, alguien dijo el nombre de Emma no muy lejos y ambas se apresuraron a separarse y recomponerse turbadas. Segundos después, Snow salía de la espesura y las miró con cara de desconfianza al observar sus rostros sonrojados y sus actitudes nerviosas.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?.- Preguntó sin pararse a dar rodeos.

Regina carraspeó incomoda y Emma la miró divertida. Estas situaciones la ponían nerviosa y cuando estaba nerviosa le daba por reírse.

-Yo estaba buscando leña y Emma decidió ayudarme.- Explicó con fingida naturalidad la alcaldesa. Snow parpadeo con el ceño fruncido, ese era un gesto típico de ella, y tanto Emma como Regina lo conocían, significaba escepticismo.

\- Bien, ¿y dónde está esa leña?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolas con reproche. Como respuesta, las dos mujeres se encogieron de hombros.


	7. Chapter 7

**Contradicción**

 _ **Capitulo 7: Yo creo en las hadas**_

Regresaron del claro cabizbajas, como dos niñas que han hecho una travesura y han sido descubiertas por su madre. Precisamente, Snow las seguía con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Durante el camino de vuelta, Emma echaba pequeños vistazos fugaces a la alcaldesa, que no era capaz de levantar el rostro. La salvadora sintió la excitación nada más ver su camisa medio desabrochada, que dejaba ver su sujetador negro de encaje. La humedad siguió empapando su sexo, y Emma tosió como para romper aquel silencio que podría delatarla, pero nadie habló.

No había nadie en el campamento cuando llegaron, pero cuando Snow llamó varias veces a James, apareció el pirata seguido de él. Snow comprobó que también tenían caras sospechosas, pero prefirió indagar mas tarde.

Descansaron dos horas, James parecía el que más lo necesitaba, aunque Regina también le venía bien descansar sus doloridos pies. Podía si quería hacer aparecer un par de deportivas, pero su orgullo era poderoso, siempre lo había sido y no le daría el gusto a Snow. Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo una vez que hubieron recogido sus cosas.

No llevaban ni media hora de marcha, cuando Regina, que iba la última, y bastante retrasada, se detuvo con la excusa de descansar los pies, pero lo cierto es que no dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que Campanilla debía odiarla y que nada más verla, se cerraría en banda y se negaría a ayudarles. Oteó los alrededores, quizás buscando una vía de escape para desaparecer, pero no le pareció apropiado esfumarse así, no quería preocupar a la Salvadora, porque los demás se sentirían aliviados con su fuga.

-Ey.- Emma apareció de entre la maleza, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ey.- Respondió Regina encarándola.

\- Te quedas atrás.- Dijo la salvadora extrañada. – Garfio cree que el hada vive cerca, vamos.- La animó.

-Eso si sigue allí.- Respondió Regina con sarcasmo.- Yo os espero aquí mientras tanto.-Sabía que su propuesta era ridícula, y Emma ya la estaba mirando con extrañeza. Era muy lista, enseguida sabía cuando Regina ocultaba algo.

La morena se dio la vuelta, intentando no mirarla a los ojos. No le gustaba hablar de su pasado y Campanilla era parte de aquel pasado. Emma se acercó por su espalda con los ojos entornados.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?.- Inquirió.

\- ¿Qué?.- Se volvió para mirar a la rubia con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Por qué supones que le hice algo?.- Seguía sorprendiéndole y disgustándole que la salvadora la conociera tanto.

-Te topaste con ella en el bosque encantado, ¿mataste a su hermano? ¿robaste su halo?.- Enumeró con sarcasmo.

\- ¡No es ningún ángel!.- Se defendió Regina dejándose llevar por la ira, pero cerró los ojos cuando fue consciente de que se había descubierto a sí misma, ante Emma además, que había tomado su típica postura con los brazos en jarra. –Está bien, no fue fácil nuestra historia.- Confesó.- Te ahorraré los detalles, pero si me ve se cerrará en banda. Y si puede ayudarnos a entrar, créeme lo mejor para la Operación Henry es que no me vea.- Sentenció sentándose en un tronco.

\- ¿Operación Henry?.- Emma sonrió enternecida.

\- Si es un nombre que me rondaba la cabeza porque él la llamaría…

-Así…- Finalizó cruzando una mirada de complicidad con la morena.

-Aunque él elegiría otro mejor. – Contestó la alcaldesa, apoyándose pesadamente sobre sus rodillas. Parecía derrotada.

\- Bueno, está bien, volveremos con Campanilla.- Dijo Emma.

-Ni te molestes.- Emma se dio la vuelta para mirarla confusa.- Mejor que no nos veamos.- Su mirada era triste pero intentaba disimularlo bajo una apariencia dura. – Pero si no la encontráis, proseguid, y trae a Henry, sé que tú lo conseguirás.- Ella tenía planeado hacerlo por su cuenta y sola. – Campanilla no importa.- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?.- Emma tenía mucha curiosidad.

\- Lo de siempre.- Dijo sonriendo con ironía y entornando los ojos.

Emma quiso acercarse a ella, lo necesitaba de nuevo, pero oyó ruido de alguien que se aproximaba y prefirió marcharse sin más.

Regina se sintió de repente tremendamente sola. Siguió sentada un tiempo, hasta que la noche se le echó encima. No sabía muy bien qué hacer o por dónde empezar, pero llevaba un rato sintiéndose observada. Los crujidos fueron sucediéndose cada vez más seguidos desde la espesura, y Regina apretó la mandíbula exasperada, poniéndose en pie.

-Acabemos con esto, ¿te parece?.- Dijo muy seria y preocupada por no saber a quien se enfrentaba, aunque flotaba en el ambiente un intenso perfume a hierba.

Unas pisadas se fueron acercando a ella, hasta que de entre la espesura apareció una joven mujer rubia, de cara dulce, pero con el rostro agriado mientras la observaba.

-¿No fue fácil? Un modo muy diplomático de describirlo. – Le espeto con asco la chica.

Regina la observó sorprendida. Campanilla estaba muy diferente. Su rostro había madurado y estaba manchado de tierra. Su pelo iba recogido con un par de pañuelos ajados y sus ropas eran marrones, hechas con cuero procedente de las pieles de algunos animales. Aun así, Regina debía admitir que seguía siendo muy hermosa.

-Estás horrible.- Dijo confusa.

\- ¿Intentas provocarme?.- Le preguntó el hada con cara de odio.

A Regina le vinieron recuerdos muy enterrados en su corazón. Campanilla había sido su única amiga, había puesto sus esperanzas en ella y la había intentado a encontrar la felicidad en un hombre… pero al verlo de espaldas, Regina no fue capaz de enfrentarse a él. Un terrible miedo paralizo su cuerpo ante la puerta de una taberna, allá donde el polvo de hadas había ido a parar posándose en aquel hombre tatuado. Cuando Campanilla fue en su búsqueda para preguntarle cómo le había ido, Regina le dijo que no estaba segura, creía que el hada se había equivocado. Todavía recordaba la mirada de Campanilla, decepción, pero al mismo tiempo esperanza. La misma mirada que le dedicaba ahora.

-Aquí me tienes.- Dijo Regina segura, abriendo los brazos.

\- ¿Te crees muy lista, verdad?.- Inquirió la rubia acercándose sensualmente a ella. Su rostro se quedó a escasos centímetros del de Regina, que tragó saliva sintiéndose violenta. – Pues vas a fracasar. – Y sopló sobre el rostro de la morena un polvo rosado y brillante que la hizo desmayarse.

Mientras tanto, Emma y los demás habían llegado a la choza de Campanilla, que parecía abandonada, puesto que estaba vacía. Hook tomó un pañuelo con la inicial R bordada y Emma se lo arrancó de las manos asustada.

-Es de Regina.- Explicó mirándolo visiblemente preocupada.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- Que estamos en el lugar equivocado, Regina está en peligro. – Interrumpió James a Snow.

Snow encontró un rastro que seguir. Por el camino, y aprovechando que los Charming estaban enfrascados en una pequeña discusión doméstica, Hook volvió a acercarse a Emma.

-¿Crees que Regina puede estar en peligro?.- Le preguntó Emma mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Hook notó la preocupación en su voz.

-Bueno, Regina fue el motivo de su fracaso como hada, eso te puede dejar un deseo de venganza poderoso, ¿no crees?. Aunque si los rumores son ciertos, no le hará daño. – Emma lo miró confuso.

-¿Los rumores?.- Inquirió curiosa.

\- Bueno… las malas lenguas dicen que se enamoró de Regina, ella la utilizó y luego la rechazó. – Emma se detuvo, abrió la boca sorprendida y parpadeó intentando asimilar aquella información. Tenía que asimilar de repente que Regina ya había estado con otra mujer, que esa mujer estaba allí y que podía haber secuestrado a Regina. Tenía que asimilar y controlar la semilla de los celos que amenazaba con crecer.

Regina despertó y comprobó que comenzaba a amanecer. Tenía las manos atadas con una soga y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Enfocó su vista y allí estaba delante de ella, Campanilla.

-Al fin te has despertado.- La rubia estaba sentada sobre una piedra y Regina la observaba echada sobre el suelo. –Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento.- Dijo agachándose junto a ella y ayudándole a incorporarse. El gesto tranquilizó a la morena.

\- Eh, oye, no sabes lo que hago aquí.- Dijo cerrando los ojos para intentar matizar el dolor de cabeza.

-Claro que lo sé, intentas a encontrar a tu hijo.- Dijo el hada sentándose de nuevo frente a ella. Estaba calmada.

\- Y deduzco por tu actitud que no tienes intención de ayudarme.- Le dijo Regina con hastío.

\- Después de lo que me hiciste, jamás te echaría una mano.- Le increpó molesta, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. La rubia no pudo evitar que sus ojos se detuvieran en aquellos labios rojos y en aquella cicatriz que los adornaba.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Fuiste tú la que se inmiscuyó en mi vida.- Respondió Regina a la defensiva.

\- Y de paso destruiste la mía.

\- ¿Y qué quieres de mi? ¿Vengarte? Aquello ocurrió hace muchos años, y tras ver lo que soy capaz de hacer por mi hijo, veras que no solo mi vestimenta ha cambiado.

Campanilla ladeó la cabeza observándola con curiosidad, tan intensamente que Regina se sintió tremendamente incomoda.

-¡No te creo! Solo pretendes engañarme una vez más. Debería matarte ahora que tengo la oportunidad.

\- ¿Te crees que es tan sencillo?.- Dijo Regina.-¿Lo que has empleado para dejarme inconsciente no ha sido magia?...- se quedo pensativa y levantó la vista para mirar a una orgullosa Campanilla.- ¿Tal vez adormideras?.- El hada bajó el rostro sintiéndose descubierta y Regina se acercó a ella amenazadora y sensualmente. – Y si has tenido que recurrir a ellas eso quiere decir que no posees magia.- Se puso en pie frente a Campanilla que tragó sonoramente saliva, temerosa y excitada por la visión del escote de la reina malvada. Ésta la miró con supremacía. –Pero yo sí.- Y dicho esto se libero de la soga que ataba sus manos sin ninguna dificultad.

Antes de que Regina pudiese tocarla, Campanilla le apretaba la yugular con la punta de una daga envenenada, sus manos sudaban y ella sentía que ejercía demasiada presión, pero no vaciló. Regina, sorprendida, miraba horrorizada el arma.

-Sí, lo sé, pero esto no podrá evitarlo tu magia.- Le espetó la rubia.- Veneno.- sentenció.

Los ojos de campanilla no podían evitar perderse en el escote, en como subía y bajaba cada vez que Regina respiraba. Luego la miró a ella, todavía se sentía atraída, quizás no la amara, pero deseaba sus labios aun. Ella jamás había besado a otra mujer que no fuera Regina, precisamente la misma mujer que la llevó al fracaso como hada.

-Todavía recuerdo lo que me dijiste… "Tengo dudas, no siento que sea mi alma gemela… y puede que ya haya conocido a alguien que creyendo en mi, hizo que yo tuviese esperanzas por cambiar".

-Eso siempre fue verdad, pero creo que no es momento para hablar de ello.

-¿Sabes lo que hace el sueño mortal?.- Inquirió la rubia con mirada perversa.

-Si.- le contestó Regina, el miedo que sentía era por no encontrar a Henry, no por si misma. – Si lo que quieres es matarme, hazlo tu misma, no dejes que sea el veneno.- Y diciendo esto y ante la sorpresa del hada, se arranco el corazón y se lo ofreció sin dilación.

Campanilla lo tomó en su mano, y lo sostuvo con suavidad. Bajó la daga, dudosa, y se detuvo a observar el corazón de la reina malvada. Se sentía tan poderosa, que no pudo evitar presionarlo, mientras observaba como Regina se encogía por el dolor. Pero paró de hacerlo, en el fondo sabía que jamás le haría daño, porque nunca había dejado de creer en la parte bondadosa de la Reina Malvada. Que ésta le hubiese entregado sin dilación su corazón significaba un gran cambio. Era curioso que aquel chico fuese finalmente quien la cambiase y no aquel hombre de la taberna. Quizás ella también estaba equivocada.

-Me mentiste Regina, no entraste, tú tenías otros planes. Me sedujiste y me utilizaste porque fue más importante para ti conseguir tu objetivo que conseguir tu felicidad. De paso fuiste tan egoísta que no solo me hiciste daño a mí, ni siquiera fuiste consciente de las consecuencias de tus actos. – Le dijo esto sería y consternada.

-Perdiste tus alas.- Regina sintió lastima, pero no por ella, sino por lo sucedido. –

\- ¿Por qué no cruzaste la puerta? Sabes que el hechizo no se equivocaba, aunque yo deseé que si y mi inocencia como hada provocó que no me diera cuenta de tus argucias.

-Está bien, debería matarte sin dudarlo, pero no soy como tu.- Le espetó furiosa y molesta consigo misma por ser tan débil, mientras con un gesto casual le devolvía el corazón.

\- No soy la misma persona.-Explicó Regina más calmada mientras devolvía su corazón a su lugar habitual. – Pero supongo que debería disculparme. Créeme cuando te digo que lo siento y que el peso de todo el daño que hice nunca se ira de mis hombros. – Bajó el rostro avergonzada.

Campanilla la observó extrañada. Que frágil parecía en aquel momento. La tomó de la barbilla, no supo muy bien por qué, quizás era la maldita debilidad que sentía por ella. Regina levantó la mirada, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y a Campanilla se le aceleró el corazón, anticipando lo que iba a ocurrir. La abrazó, un abrazo conciliador, dulce y con olor a hierba mojada y cuero que a Regina le supo a paz.

Emma no podía ir más despacio aunque entendía que los demás no pudieran seguir su ritmo frenético. Su corazón estaba acelerado y apenas si podía respirar pero no quería detenerse. Por nada del mundo dejaría a Regina con aquella mujer. Si le hacía daño Henry no se lo perdonaría… esa era la excusa que se ponía a sí misma, pero lo cierto es que era ella quien estaba preocupada. Más que preocupada tenía el alma en vilo. Cada segundo que perdía era importante y crucial. Se detuvo un momento para esperar a los demás, y entonces oyó murmullos. Se adelantó lenta y sigilosamente hacia el lugar de donde venían… a medida que se acercaba acertó a distinguir la voz de Regina, aunque aun no oía nada coherente. Tras apartar unos arbustos vio a Campanilla que estaba sobre Regina. Emma se asustó y se dejó ver de repente, llamando a la alcaldesa asustada. Campanilla y Regina se separaron turbadas. Lo cierto es que el abrazo ya estaba durando demasiado y Regina se había sentido tan relajada que lo agradeció con la mirada.

Emma miraba ahora confusa a las dos mujeres. La más joven tenía la mirada orgullosa y estaba seria. Las mejillas de Regina, en cambio, habían adquirido un tono carmesí bastante llamativo y Emma en seguida entendió que no había interrumpido una lucha, sino un momento íntimo. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, viajaban de una a otra, analizando el momento, intentando comprender que ocurría con ellas dos y un latigazo de celos espoleó su corazón. ¿Qué había pasado entre Regina y Campanilla? ¿Regina se habría acostado con ella? ¿Sentirían algo todavía? A juzgar por aquel abrazo con el que parecían estar muy cómodas, Emma entendió que sí.

-¿Interrumpo algo?.- Su pregunta sonó imperiosa y brusca.

-Encontré a Campanilla.- Se adelantó a contestar la morena entusiasmada, ignorando la pregunta.

-Y por lo que veo ella también te encontró a ti.- Murmuró Emma entre dientes.

-Estoy segura de que nos echará una mano.- Dijo Regina, volviendo a ignorar el comentario que claramente pretendía ser sarcástico y echando un vistazo a Campanilla, a la que sonrió conciliadora.

\- Creo que a ti te echaría más de una mano. – Volvió a contestar Emma, de mal humor.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?.- La encaró Campanilla. La actitud de aquella mujer no le estaba gustando ni lo que pretendía insinuar.

-Lo que sea que me pase no es asunto tuyo.- espetó Emma, mirando intensamente a Regina, como si quisiera averiguar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Regina estaba sorprendida. ¿Eran celos lo que Emma sentía? La idea la ponía ligeramente nerviosa y la excitaba por momentos.

-Ya vale, centrémonos en encontrar a mi hijo.- Increpó Regina a ambas mirándolas con reproche.

-¡Nuestro hijo!.- Gritó Emma, más molesta de lo normal.

-Me habría encantando ver eso.- Murmuró Campanilla con media sonrisa burlona.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Verdita**

Snow, James y Garfio llegaron tras ella, siguiendo el murmullo de sus voces, con sus armas en alto, dispuestos a atacar. Emma bufó, molesta por la intromisión. Intentaba esconder su malestar debido a la escena que había visto, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿Quiénes son estos?.- Preguntó Campanilla con las manos en alto.

-Mis padres, y yo soy una madre enfadada.- Farfulló Emma levantando su espada en alto.

-Bajad las armas. Estoy bien.- Digo Regina colocándose ante Campanilla.- Ella no quiere hacernos daño.- Argumentó condescendiente.

Emma observó a ambas con desconfianza. Todos habían bajado ya sus armas y taciturna, se vio obligada a bajar su espada también.

-¿Vas a echarnos una mano?.- Preguntó el pirata ya relajado.

-¡Vaya! ¿A quién ha traído la reina?.- Preguntó Campanilla sorprendida al ver al pirata y reconocerlo en ese momento. – Hola Garfio.- Dijo el hada divertida.

\- Campanilla.- Dijo éste haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

Emma miró con suspicacia a la chica, quizás no sentía más que agradecimiento por el pirata, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, gesto que Regina pudo captar. La morena sintió un malestar inoportuno en la boca del estomago. ¿Es que a Emma le importaba que Garfio y Campanilla se conocieran? ¿Le disgustaba? ¿Significaba eso que ella lo amaba? ¿Qué demonios era lo que quería Emma?.

-Ella no va a ayudarnos.- Dijo más seria de lo normal. Evitaba mirar a Emma a toda costa.

-¿Por qué no?.- Preguntó Emma molesta, encarando a Regina, que solo se atrevió a mirar al hada, esperando que ella fuese la que contestara.

Campanilla miró a Regina y para Emma tampoco escapó desapercibido aquel gesto tras el que pudo ver que se trataba de una mirada dulce, enternecida, casi de adoración. Se removió incomoda y penetró a Regina con la mirada, pero la susodicha ni siquiera desvió su vista del hada.

-Te ayudaré.- Dijo Campanilla tomando una mano a Regina y acariciándola entre las suyas.- Una vez fuimos amigas.- El amiga sonó realmente extraño, a juicio de Emma.- Y veo que has cambiado, o lo intentas…- Se echó a reír con una gracia propia de hadas.-Espero que no me defraudes.- Regina asintió sonriendo demasiado para gusto de Emma que no pudo más que carraspear.

\- Ejem. No perdamos el tiempo. – Su voz sonó fría, incluso a oídos de la propia Emma.

\- Está bien, sé donde está Pan, pero sabed que él es muy poderoso. Os llevaré hasta su campamento y os dejaré una vía abierta, solo tendréis una oportunidad. Así que espero que preparéis un buen plan de escape.

\- Gracias.- Contestó Snow con una mirada dulce.- Ven a nuestro Campamento. Prepararemos ese plan.- La tomó del hombro con delicadeza y la llevó con ella.

Emma todavía seguía mirando a Regina, parada con la espada en su mano derecha y cuando ésta se dispuso a seguir al resto, la detuvo tirando de su brazo.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?.- Le espetó la rubia. Sabía que no debía actuar así, pero necesitaba saber.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.- Contestó fríamente Regina.

-He visto cómo os abrazabais y parecía sentirte bastante cómoda en sus brazos.- Carraspeó intentado disimular los incitantes celos.

-Una vez fuimos amigas. ¿Cuál es el problema, Swan?. ¿Tú puedes besarte y hacer carantoñas y miraditas con esa piratucho que apesta a alcohol desde lejos, pero yo no puedo abrazar a una amiga que hace tiempo que no veo?.- Sus ojos la miraba con ira y Emma tragó saliva.

\- Bien, supongo que nada de esto es asunto mío.- Emma bajó su mirada muy sería.

-Muy suspicaz.- Regina la miró de reojo y la vio abatida, aunque Emma quería disimular entereza. La alcaldesa pocas veces se sentía enternecida con nadie que no fuera Henry, pero solo Emma había conseguido también este efecto en ella. - ¡Esta bien, Emma!, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?.- Preguntó exasperada.

\- Hook dijo algo de unos rumores…

\- ¿Es que vas a creerte todo lo que diga ese idiota, Swan?.- Frunció los labios a modo de disconformidad y Emma pudo observar más claramente la cicatriz que los adornaba. Se le hacía tan apetecible besarla en aquel momento. Sentía corrientes que viajaban a su centro y palpitaciones en ese mismo lugar. ¿Cómo era posible que Regina con aquel simple gesto la pusiera tan cachonda? Dejó de observar la cicatriz cuando notó que había sido descubierta en pleno acto.

\- Ya sabes que Hook es solo mi cebo.

\- Vaya, y después a mi me tildan de manipuladora y malvada… - Ironizó la morena.

\- No me mal interpretes, le tengo aprecio, pero no lo he tomado nunca en serio.

\- Quizás ahora no…

\- Regina, por favor, deja de estar a la defensiva conmigo… siento lo de antes, se que querías que acabara… y en parte, yo también, pero no puedo, es superior a mí. – Y se acercó despacio y tímida, alargando una mano e intentando tomar la de Regina, pero la morena esquivó el gesto en el último momento.

-¡Basta, Emma! No sé qué es lo que quieres… pero ¿sabes de qué conozco a Campanilla?.- Emma negó temerosa de la respuesta, tal vez no deseaba escucharlo.- Bien, fue mucho antes de ser la Reina Malvada, todavía era joven e inocente. Campanilla era una hada y me salvo de morir. Luego quiso ayudarme a encontrar el amor de mi vida.

-¿Por qué no lo consiguió?.- Preguntó Emma anhelando saber más.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que no lo consiguió?. Créeme, lo hizo y para ello infringió muchas de las leyes de las hadas. Por mi culpa perdió sus alas.- Regina bajó la cabeza molesta y avergonzada de sí misma.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con tu amor verdadero?.

\- El polvo de hadas nos llevó hasta una taberna y allí se posó sobre un hombre, ni siquiera le llegué a ver la cara, solo sé que tenía el tatuaje de un león. Campanilla me dejó sola y yo no tuve el valor de enfrentarme a él, me marché sin entrar en la taberna.

Emma estaba callada y permaneció así un minuto, con la mirada fija en la morena y la confusión escrita en su cara. Regina rodó los ojos impaciente.-Emma, mi destino es ese hombre. ¿Lo entiendes?.- Preguntó Regina.- Lo demás es una distracción carente de sentido y que no lleva a ningún final feliz.- Sus palabras fueron duras y Emma tragó saliva entendiendo lo que suponía todo aquello, más sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarle algo más.

\- ¿Entonces no es verdad que Campanilla estaba enamorada de ti?.- Emma la miró rezumando una curiosidad tortuosa.

\- No sé si enamorada sea la palabra adecuada, pero me admiraba mucho…

\- Enamorada es la palabra.- De repente Campanilla apareció sorprendiéndolas. – Tu madre me manda para que os busque… dice que es de mala educación dejar a un invitado esperando.-Lo dijo con la cabeza erguida y un orgullo palpable, mirando solo a Regina, más intensamente de la cuenta.

-¿Y no es de mala educación mandar al invitado a buscarnos?.- Le espetó Emma alterada con la presencia de la rubia joven que no apartaba los ojos de la alcaldesa.

El hada se encogió de hombros y luego tomó con suavidad a Regina de la cintura, sabía que Regina no se negaría ahora que se había propuesto ayudarles.

-Tu madre no parecía querer hacerlo, se la notaba apurada.-Dijo mirando a Emma desafiante.- Vamos Regi, tienes que contarme muchas cosas.- Regina no reaccionó, estaba extrañada, pero cuando notó el breve apretón en su cintura se reanimó.

\- Si, vamos, perdona.- La miró con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa amable, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Campanilla y Emma se quedaba allí sintiendo como crepitaban las yemas de sus dedos. Intentó calmarse, retener esa repentina energía que amenazaba con explotar o quemarla.

Una hora después, todavía era de noche, Emma estaba sentada junto a Hook, bebiendo ron en cantidad considerable, mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de que Regina estaba tras ella sentada junto a un tronco y Campanilla no dejaba de observarla. Emma estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero el hada se levantó con ímpetu y fue a sentarse junto a la ex reina, dejándola más mosqueada si cabe. No creía que sentiría celos de otra mujer por Regina. ¿Acaso lo que había entre Regina y ella era…? "Naaaaaaa" Habló en voz alta y Hook la miró como a un bicho verde.

-¿Qué pasa, Swan?.- Hook la observó divertido y al mismo tiempo extrañado.

\- No sé, me siento… ¿sabes cuando tienes química con una persona y es como un imán?. Se atraen inevitablemente, de manera irracional. – El pirata la observó. Emma tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo oscuro.

Seguro de que se refería a su relación, Hook se acercó un poco a ella, tomándola del hombro, para que se apoyase en el suyo propio. El gesto conmovió a Emma, dándose cuenta de que el pirata había malinterpretado sus palabras. No rechazó el abrazo, pero no se sintió cómoda. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar en los brazos de la única persona que la entendía. Y pensar que esa persona estaba a unos pasos de ella, pensar que ya jamás volvería a tocarla, a besarla, a poseerla como lo deseaba todavía. Se concentró en cerrar los ojos y pensar en Henry. Tenía que dormir, luego salvaría a su hijo, volverían a Storybrook y solo entonces se permitiría tener lastima de sí misma.

Regina, sentada en el suelo, cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en silencio en el tronco de un árbol. El malestar en su estomago se había acrecentado y apenas si podía respirar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con deshacerse con unas cuantas lagrimas. Ver como Emma reía con Garfio y bebía Ron como si le importase poco su confesión, la mató, ¿a qué jugaba? Ella estaba destrozada, odiando el destino porque había decidido que su final feliz era otra persona, y no Emma. Abrió sus ojos asustada con su propio pensamiento, al mismo tiempo que Campanilla se sentaba a su lado. Bien, pensó, le vendría bien la distracción.

-¿No has vuelto a buscarlo, al hombre del león tatuado?.- Inquirió la rubia, nada más sentarse.

\- No…- Susurró Regina.

-Increíble, tal vez debía ocurrir así.- Dijo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo. Regina la observó confundida y sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó la morena.

\- Bueno, Regina, el destino puede cambiar, y por ende también puede cambiar tu amor verdadero o ser otro tu final feliz. – Regina tenía toda su atención y un deje de esperanza se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos. –Tengo entendido que Emma es la madre biológica de Henry, no tu.

\- Yo lo crié durante 10 años, ella lo abandonó.- Increpó mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no la habían oído y en ese momento, Garfio estaba abrazando a Emma y ella dejaba que lo hiciera. Regina sintió literalmente su corazón hacerse trizas, contuvo su respiración y la rabia que amenazaba con explotar en forma de magia descontrolada.

Para Campanilla no había pasado desapercibida aquella extraña reacción, extraña tal vez para otros, pero no para ella. Sonrió para sí misma.

-Entonces ¿ambas sois madres del chico? Ella le dio a luz y tú lo criaste. Extraño, ¿no crees? Pareciese que estabais destinadas a estar juntas y proteger a ese chico y criarlo de paso.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?.- Regina con mucho esfuerzo retiró la mirada de la Salvadora y prestó atención al hada sorprendida por el tinte que tomaba aquella conversación.

\- Tal vez, y digo solo tal vez, Emma y tu estáis destinadas... – Regina parpadeó confusa y Campanilla rodó los ojos.- Como pareja.- Aclaró.

Regina alzó las cejas con media sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Era posible que aquella hada que conoció y que apenas si podía sostener una varita en sus manos, se hubiese vuelto tan suspicaz e inteligente? De todas formas, siempre lo negaría.

-Puff.- soltó un bufido.- Eso es una estupidez. Yo odio a Emma… y el sentimiento es mutuo, créeme.

-A juzgar por vuestras miradas, lo dudo. Soy un hada no una idiota.-Profirió Campanilla indignada. Regina la miró muy sería, sabía que no había manera humana de mentirle. Campanilla vio la verdad en sus ojos, intentó contener una sonrisa, pero finalmente ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Eh, algunos intentamos dormir!.- La voz de Emma las sobresaltó, se agazaparon borrachas de risa y volvieron a estallar en más carcajadas. Emma bufó molesta en su manta, dándose la vuelta e intentando taparse los oídos para no oírlas.

Al fin se calmaron y el rostro de Regina pareció encogerse en un gesto de seriedad. Se dio la vuelta, para observar la figura de Emma tirada en el suelo, tapándose sus oídos, como una niña pequeña y sonrió enternecida.

-Te gusta y mucho, debo decir.- Murmuró bajito el hada.

-Mejor no digas nada más.- Susurró Regina molesta y temerosa de que alguien las oyera.- Nuestra relación no va a ninguna parte.

-No seas tonta, ella está enamorada de ti.- Sentenció muy segura Campanilla.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

\- Las hadas tenemos ese don, sabemos cuándo es amor de verdad.- Dijo con regusto.

\- Pero tú no eres un hada y esto no es amor!.

-¡Shhhhhhh!.- Emma volvió a interrumpir mandándolas a callar.

\- Pero quedan resquicios de ese poder en mi.- Confesó la rubia susurrándole bajito.- En su momento, debo admitir que era un hada pésima, tenías razón. Pero al momento de ser desposeída de mis alas, tuve que valerme de esa poca magia que quedó impresa en mí para sobrevivir. En su momento, incluso pensé que pude haber malinterpretado lo que quería decirnos la magia…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó Regina curiosa.

\- El hombre que vimos en aquella taberna se llama Robin Hood, es un ladrón que roba a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres, tiene gran fama en el Bosque Encantado, por revelarse en varias ocasiones a la Reina Malvada, que por último le arrancó el corazón a la mujer de él.-Y en ese momento la señaló, Regina abrió los ojos como platos quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el hada.- Déjame terminar, por favor. La última vez que nos vimos, cuando me despojaron de las alas, fui a buscarlo a la ciudad por alguna extraña razón y así fue como lo conocí. Tiene un hijo, que quedó huérfano de madre gracias a ti.- Regina abrió más los ojos.- Teniendo en cuenta todo esto, no es muy posible que este hombre pueda amarte, pero… es posible que el polvo de duendes confundido por no existir en ese momento tu amor verdadero, buscase a alguien simbólicamente parecido.

\- ¿A alguien simbólicamente parecido? ¿Parecido a quien?.- Preguntó la Alcaldesa confusa.

\- A Emma, está claro.- Sentenció el hada con una gran sonrisa.

\- Imposible… no hay nada que los relaciones.

\- Claro que sí, hubo un tiempo, cuando Emma era joven, que se vio obligada a robar y Robin es un ladrón… segundo, tuvo un hijo en la cárcel, Robin también tiene un hijo. Es rubio como Emma y por último y más importante su tatuaje… tal vez Emma no tenga un león tatuado, pero tiene una flor que pertenece al escudo real de su familia… y en ese escudo real hay un león.

\- ¿Y cómo demonios sabes tú todo eso?.- Preguntó alterada alzando de nuevo la voz.

\- Hablar con Mary Margaret o Snow, quien quiera que sea, es muy productivo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?.- La voz de Emma las sorprendió, haciendo que ambas dieran un brinco. Emma estaba de pie, apuntalada en un lateral del tronco donde las otras dos mujeres estaban apoyadas.

\- Creo que no es a mí.- Dijo Campanilla, que miró a Regina como diciéndole "te lo dije".- Regina la detuvo con la mano para que no se levantara y la obligo a sentarse a su lado de nuevo con brusquedad.

\- Esta es una conversación privada, si te molesta, podemos marcharnos a otro lugar más "intimo".- Dijo Regina poniendo hincapié en la última palabra.

\- No es bueno que se alejen, aunque en realidad quería hablar contigo sobre Henry, en privado.- Contestó Emma condescendiente.

\- Os dejo para que podáis hablar sobre Henry.- Hizo el intento de incorporarse de nuevo.

-No, no es necesario, podemos alejarnos solo un poco, no quiero molestar a los demás.- Le dijo Emma con la mandíbula tensa. - ¿Vamos?.- Le preguntó a Regina en un tono neutro.


End file.
